Spicy
by Minikimii
Summary: Axel loves going to the Curry House down the street, but not for the curry. Riku doesn't enjoy it so much. He doesn't quite like his men "Spicy". AkuRoku, SoRiku, Yaoi.
1. New Job

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts it not mine. Apparently Roxas-worshiping doesn't count.

* * *

**Spicy**  
New Job

Dazzling strands of moonlight and a roaring set of flames graced the street with their presence. Heads turned, mouths drooled; the usual reaction. Even the most virginal of minds would succumb to their wishes in a single glance.

Their names?

Riku and Axel - more commonly known as the two most flamboyantly gay semes of Destiny Island.

Actually, Axel was the flamboyant one. Riku was the poor bystander best friend that got pulled into the scene from the redhead's flaming reputation.

"Yo, Riku," the redhead called as he strode over to his best friend, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning in close to almost lick his friend's neck, only to be bitch-slapped away. Such was the custom: Axel hits on anything with a dick, Riku reacts accordingly.

"Riku-bitch! How are you?" The pyro slung his arm back around his friend's shoulders.

"I'm not a bitch..." the silveret mumbled, annoyed.

"Oh shut it," He smirked and pressed his lips close to Riku's ear, "_bitch_."

It was also custom for Axel to call Riku a bitch. Considering how frequently the pretty boy complained about the lack of adorable ukes, he was pretty much a whiny, bitchy... woman. The redhead shuddered at the thought. As hot as his best friend was, as soon as he made a mental connection between the silveret and the 'dreaded female', he couldn't help but cringe. The only way he could ever shake off this feeling of repulsion was if he got a glimpse of the object of his sexual fantasies.

And the only way he could do that was if he went to the restaurant where the blond worked.

Riku's eyes widened as a sadistic grin spread across Axel's face. He could see it in his eyes. It was time to pay Axel's favorite little blond a visit.

"Now, let's go eat our belated lunch. I'll pay if you come with me to..."

Riku braced himself for the inevitable. He didn't want to go to the place Axel would inevitably pick, but he was out of money and Axel was loaded. Either way he was doomed. Maybe he'd rather starve than go there and sit through another hour of continuous torture by 'blondie'.

"... the curry house!"

"Oh, gods above, NO." Riku groaned as he was dragged away by his eternally-horny best friend.

- -

The curry house was small, insignificant, and way too bright for Axel's taste. The thing was, Axel didn't come here for only the curry. He came here for the Roxas.

Riku tipped back in his seat again, sighing as he watched his best friend mentally undress the blond waiter. The silveret closed his eyes and took a deep breath before unknowingly launching himself headfirst into what would be an egotistically fatal discussion on Riku's part.

"Axel," He groaned, half out of boredom, half out of desperation, "There aren't enough hot guys around here."

"I'm here." The redhead stopped drooling over his Roxas long enough to give Riku a playful wink and a nudge in the side.

Riku made a chocking face and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... but doing you is like fucking my brother. It's just... eww."

"Aww, don't be like that, Riku-bitch! I mean, you weren't saying that back when we were together in highschool, were you?"

"No... but we don't speak of that."

There was a moment of silence where Riku temporarily relived those days of horror. Shivers passed through his body as he forced them to the ends of his skin and out into the air.

"Besides, I think Kadaj is pretty hot."

"Axel!" he yelled, bumping his friend back in the side.

"Oh, and Sephiroth, too with all that leather and muscle..." A visibly pleasurable shiver ran up Axel's spine. "I wouldn't mind if he tied me up and-"

"AXEL!!"

"What? I'm just speaking my mind. I can't help that it's dirty."

Cue exasperated sigh.

"Just like how you can't help that you hit on everything that's male."

"Exactly."

They both laughed and Riku went back to spaing out as Axel pretended quite failingly to scrutinize the menu.

- -

Sora sat. Sora stared. Sora screamed... mentally.

Today was his first day on the job and he was as nervous as a cat, constantly vigilant, afraid of getting its tail squashed. His best friend had gotten him this job and he wasn't about to lose it due to his clumsiness.

Sora winced at the memories of his previous jobs, earning a look of concern mixed with agitation from his cousin.

"Sora."

"Y-yeah, Rox?"

"Don't mess this up."

"Ok..."

Oh, that was a halfhearted response alright. The moment those words left Roxas's lips, the brunet had already lost faith in himself. Who could blame him though? Last time he thad a job serving people, he'd gotten orders wrong, taken food to the wrong table, and tripped so frequently the costs of repairing half the restaurant was worth more than his cousin Cloud's bike times thirty.

"Sora, you have customers," Roxas pushed his shoulder lightly towards a table in the back corner where two very unique looking boys sat, "go greet them and take their orders."

"Ok..."

Roxas sighed at the sound of his cousin's response. If Sora was going to be as repetitive and unmotivated as this during the rest of this job, the brunet might as well kiss his new job goodbye.

* * *

Happy Majorly-Belated-Birthday, Megan! I luff yoo!!  
(Sorry I didn't post this until I got back...)

_Je t'aime beaucoup! Minikimii_


	2. Hazardous Side Orders

Disclaimer: Minikimii does not own Kingdom Hearts.  
I'm thinking of doing this in approximate 1500 word installments from now on. Yeah.

**EDIT:** Forget that. The chapters are going to be longer. I can't stand short chapters now... :D

* * *

**Spicy**  
Hazardous Side Orders

Riku sighed and continued scrutinizing the tile on the floor he'd been seated next to for the last twenty minutes. Sure, Axel was his best friend, but he wasn't a very great wingman. Hell, they'd been friends since that one fateful day where they both happened to come out to the entire German class on the same morning. Riku had come to school wearing a hoodie that covered up his entire face and neck, begging the teacher not to make him take it off. Axel had promptly stood up and strode over to Riku, ripping the silveret's hoodie off, declaring that it was unfair for someone to be able to keep their hood on when he wasn't even allowed to was his 'Organization Cloak' to school. Riku cringed a bit as he remembered the class falling in to silence.

Then, a girl had lifted her finger and pointed at his neck, saying, "so... who gave you that hickey?"

That morning, both him and Axel had come out to the class. The next year, German I and II were made up of the biggest mass of homosexual and bisexual students Destiny High had ever seen. Sometimes, he wished that had never happened, because now he was glued to the flamboyant flirt that ruined almost every chance there was for him to find faithful happiness. It was a curse, really, seeing as how much Axel enjoyed tormenting him. Poor, emo, angsty, tell-me-my-flower-garden-died-and-I'll-cry-you-an-ocean-of-tears-before-I-castrate-you Riku.

"Hey, Riku-bitch, look." The silveret was snapped out of his reminiscing as he realized his name was being called by his best friend.

He didn't break eye contact with the floor though and only twitched slightly as he responded, "What?"

It was so like him just to inconvenience Riku for no reason. Like the time he forced Riku to drive him to his date, only to find out that he had to be part of a double date so that Axel could spend time with the guy who was helping his sister look for a boyfriend. Seriously, Axel had used him to get close to a guy and his 'date' was a girl. Eww. He'd just stare at the floor now. It was a nice floor, a nice, shiny, forgiving, silent, pretty floor. He could manage that much, couldn't he?

"Just look," Axel commanded, interrupting Riku's trance by nudging his arm.

"Why?" Riku was sure to win the staring contest now. The shiny linoleum had no chance against one of the Shirogane family. Oh no, that floor was going _down_.

"LOOK!!" Axel nearly screamed, forcing the words through his clencehed teeth.

"Well, I was going to, but since you're being so pushy... No. Besides, it's probably just you gawking at your precious Roxas again while he stretches and part of his shirt rides up or something. I don't want to see that. I don't like blonds."

"Bitch," Axel pleaded, "seriously, you want to see this."

"No," he stated simply, stubborn-Riku taking over his body.

"That one. There. New. See? There," he urged as he bumped Riku's arm once more.

"Axel, shut up," he growled, "I don't give a damn."

Axel sighed and backed off as the sound of a meek set of footsteps approached their table. From the countless times he had been dragged in to the Strife Family Curry House, he knew those weren't Roxas's steps... In fact, he had never heard that kind of subdued walking before.

"No, no, my bitch, I think you'll care."

The silveret swung his head up to see the most gorgeous shade of blue the natural world had ever produced walking straight to their table. Chestnut hair in spikes, bouncing slightly with every step the boy took and the cutest face the angels could ever have bestowed upon a mere mortal were walking toward his way in the form of a blushing high-school-aged-looking waiter. He looked like Roxas, but bouncier. Happier. Sweeter.

And Riku was nearly salivating. This was a delicious piece of man-meat (holy crap, did he just think 'man-meat?') that was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of guy. And judging by the way he walked and dressed, Riku was sure he was gay. Well, he'd been known to mistake "innocence" and "naivety" for gay... but that was a differrent story. This one was going to be his little blushing, moaning, panting uke, and nothing was going to stop him.

Except for his inablity to speak to gorgeous males. What was the use of being gay when he couldn't even tell his potential partners that he was gay.

And then the boy started speaking. Riku could have sworn he heard a holy chorus of angels in the backgroud.

"H-hello, my name is Sora and I will be your server today. What would you like?" the brunet asked, blushing slightly as his eyes met Riku's. For a moment, the world stopped. Their eyes met and neither could turn away.

Tongue-tied and only able to form nearly inaudible whimpers that conveyed, "oh, dear Lord, take me now, Sora! Take me and I'll die happy! I'll die so happy that it causes a ripple and tear in the fabric of the universe and the Apocalypse will come many millenia earlier than expected because you made me so happy! Oh GODS, just take me now you_ absolutely __delicious_ brunet boy!!", Riku was forced to watch as Axel worked his magic the new uke-toy.

Axel cleared his throat, capturing the brunet's attention before looking the new piece of man-meat up and down twice, "since pretty-bitch isn't going to order any time soon, I will go first."

The redhead glanced to his Roxy's direction, seeing the blond waiter glaring at him with a sharp point of a glare that would make anyone self-respecting, God-fearing, life-loving sentient being cower in fear.

"A-alright..." the brunet managed, tearing his gaze away from Riku's.

Riku whimpered. This new Sora boy was his. _His!_ How _dare _Axel even attempt to-

"Well, for starters, I think I'd like to have some of Roxas with a side order of you."

Riku's head swerved up, a look of pure horror upon his features. Axel was going to do it again. He was going to take away Riku's one true shot and happiness by making a deragatory statement that would shock and appal the new brunet that was the sky into complete and utter avoidance of him. This was not good.

"I... I... I-I..." and with that, the brunet promptly fainted.

"Well, shit," Axel murmured.

In a flurry, Roxas was at Sora's side, glaring angrily at both him and Axel, screaming, "you retarded, flaming, monkey-faced _bitch _of a pathetic excuse for a gay man, look what you've _done_!! That was my _cousin_ you just hit on!" he screamed as he began shoving Axel out the door, "Get out! Get out!! OUT!!!"

"Well, shit," Axel murmured again, in shock at what had happened in the last minute.

In what Riku assumed was approximately .003997 seconds, Roxas had thrown both him and his red-headed idiot bestie out on to the street. Angry vapors that were as poisonous as they looked - which was pretty Roxas style poisonous, mind you - were emanting from the blond's every pore. Roxas turned on his heel and began stomping back in to the shop when Axel wokeup from his slight stupor and said, "Now, Roxy, baby, don't toss me out on to the street like that! I'm sorry, I didn't know that he-"

He turned on his heels one last time, angling himself just enough to evoke a sense of terror from all pedestrians within a three mile radius, regardless of whether or not they could see him - 'The Roxas Shiver Effect.'

"I've been putting up with your god-awful shit for too long now! Never set foot here again. If I so much as see your face - sense your face - anywhere within two blocks of the Strife Family Curry House, you will be castrated and served your own balls with a side of wasabi and poison, do you understand me?!"

The door slammed and he was gone.

"Well, shit."

" 'Shit' is right, Ax! You really fucked this one up. Just when I finally found the uke of my every dream, the most scrumptious and molestable piece of Y chromosome I'd ever seen, you just have to go hit on him and make him faint!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be," Riku sighed, "Now I can't even come back here because of you."

"Uh..." Axel hesitated, not quite wanting to ask, "am I forgiven or not?"

"Yes, you are. You know I can never stay mad at you... Now, let's go home and try to make ramen without setting something on fire again. Seriously, the two boxes we bought have barely been touched."

Axel laughed and got up from off the sidewalk, dusting himself of in a self-respecting manner and replied, "well... alright. But I can't guarantee the 'not setting something on fire again' part. That's a bit too impossible for me and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't expect that much change from you, can I? You'd never change for my sake"

"Nope, because then we wouldn't be friends."

_That's true..._

"Yeah," Riku forced his laugh a bit, "I guess not. Your personality now is fine as it is."

Axel grinned and rested an arm across Riku's shoulders.

"Good to hear that from at least one person in this town," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the ego-stroking session."

"Mhmm," Axel agreed, "we should go home and stroke something _else _of eachother's."

The redhead leaned down a couple inches and bit Riku playfully on the neck. The silveret chuckled and shoved his friend away from him lightly.

"Oh, shut up, you horny idiot," he laughed, "Let's just go home."

* * *

Thanks for reading! (Reviews would be very much appreciated.)

_Je t'aime beaucoup!  
~Minikimii_

P.S. The part at the beginning about coming out in German was something that actually happened at my school. -laughs- I'm not in German though, so I just hear it through the grapevine.


	3. Ladies, He's Gay

Disclaimer: Minikimii does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Sorry for not updating so much, but I've been working my ass off with my Death Note fics. Kingdom Hearts is one of my loved fandoms, but Death Note takes over more, so I went to work on that. But L's Diary will be done soon, so I'll have more time to work on my KH fics. :D

* * *

**Spicy**  
Ladies, He's Gay

Panting. Lots and lots of panting. A dash of moans and a hint of lustful whispers.

That was how Riku had woken up every night for the last week. And to Axel's dismay, Riku was one vocal man in bed.

"Shut UP!" he hollered into the open air of his room, banging on the wall beside his bed. That was it. Next week, he'd be moving Riku's bed across his room while the silveret was at work. And then he'd move his own bed across his room. Maybe he'd get some sleep.

_Screw that,_ he thought as he arose from the jumble of black and red bedsheets, _I'm doing it **now**._

Axel marched out into the frigid hallway, grumbling as he turned directly to his right to face his roommate's door. Hollow knocking filled the air in an abrupt staccato resulting in a groggy, flushed Riku answering the door with an obvious 'problem' about his waist. Ignoring the silveret, Axel shoved through the doorway and promptly attached his hands to the black and silver bed, pulling it back with a scratchy wood-on-wood sliding that made Riku pull his head back slightly in shock.

"Axel? Why are you-"

The redhead turned to him, eyes squinted almost like two slits in a strip of duct tape. Bright green duct tape. Not that it mattered, really... I mean, color should really have nothing to do with quality. Besides, do you know what a slit in a strip of duct tape looks like? Seriously, those things are hard as hell to undo. It's like once the two sides touch, there's no going back! Like this one time, I was making a duct tape wallet that had a leaf on it and-

Oh, the story? Right. On with that... heh.

"You," Axel fumed, "won't stop _moaning_ his name in your sleep. You're very fucking vocal, my fair bitch, so muffle yourself next time before you go to sleep! I don't care how, but stop having erotic dreams about highschool waiters!!"

And with that, he slammed the door shut, leaving a very embarrassed and deflated Riku standing alone in his room with a mess to clean up in his pants.

- -

It was after class and Riku found himself sitting at the cafe at the end of the street opposite the curry house, alone and looking quite gorgeously dejected. Any passer-by would have noticed that he was shockingly alone and make the assumption that his lunch date had never shown up. Far-off gazes toward 'nothing in particular' always sparked those kinds of thoughts.

He was hiding from Axel. After the bed moving incident from the middle of last night, he'd been in a sour mood. It was bad enough that the redhead had already messed with his love life, but now he was even invading Riku's room and moving his furniture. He would've moved it himself if his roommate had simply asked, but no, Axel was too impatient for that. He couldn't help that he had strong vocal chords. Blame his talent for singing, not him...

_Stupid Axel. He simply just **had** to hit on my perfect little uke angel of all my wishing well dreams and late night fantasies (that somehow involved whipped cream and strawberry syrup every time I started thinking). It's just not fair._

Setting his head down to read on his arms, he sighed again and played with his hair, twirling the end of a smooth lock about his fingertips, winding, curling...

_Riku, you officially fail at life._

He cringed as another group of girls walked by him, giggling. Tourists on the Islands, no doubt. Had they been native, they would've known that Riku was gay. They also would've known that hitting on the silveret while he was depressed was a death wish.

"Hey there, sexy!" a girls called, a brunet wearing the monochromatic plaid blue miniskirt of the local highschool's uniform, "why don't you come over here and join us?"

Supressing the urge to throw up, he batted away at them with his hand.

"No, thank you."

He glanced toward the table, to see three girls in blue and white highschool uniforms. They were attractive enough... for remales. One was a petite blonde sporting black-rimmed 'emo' glasses and a bag from the bookstore across the street beside the Curry House. The girls who had called him was a brunet with hair that surled up to the sides at the ends. Beside her was a preppy redhead with shoulder-length hair smiling flirtily towards him. The blonde wearing glasses shooting him an apologetic look while the two other girls kept pressing and trying their best to be alluring. The brunette and the girl with reddish-brown hair both looked at him with puppy eyes. Apparently they thought he'd like that.

"Please?"

"We'd love it if you would..."

He glared at the two girls as they got up and walked over to his table and sat down by him. For fuck's sake, that was _his_ table. It was one thing to hit on a gay man and continue after he declined, but it was another thing to up and force yourself on him.

"C'mon," one of them whined, "you know you want to..."

"Don't you think I'm cute?"

The blonde stepped over timidly and tugged on her two friends' sleeves, whispering, "guys, I think we should leave him alone. He's not interested."

"Oh, come _on_, Naminé," the brunette huffed exasperatedly, "can't we have a little fun until Olette gets here?"

Even though blondie had tried her best to pull them away from Riku, the two girls persisted. He glared up from his seat at the cafe and nearly snarled at the pair. They jumped back with shock as they watched his carefully held temper go up in flames.

"I. Am. GAY!!" he screamed, loud enough for the entire cafe to turn their eyes toward his direction. "I like men. I am a HOMOSEXUAL. Can you repeat that? It's spelled H-O-M-O-S-E-X-U-A-L. DO you understand me?! I only like Y chromosome and I in no way find you two 'cute.' Now _please _excuse me while I return to my afternoon comfort snack and pretend that I've never seen the likes of you before in my _life_. Thank you."

The two offended girls backed up their chairs and returned to their own table to retrieve they belongings before walking out.

"Naminé," one of the girls called behind her as they walked out, "tell your cousin and Olette that we're sorry we can't join them today."

With that, he plopped back into his seat and began his moping all over again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde from earlier get up from her lonely spot twelve feet away from him. She had slung her messenger bag across her chest and was holding her sweating glass of iced tea in one hand and her flan in the other.

_She better not come over here... Aww damn. And I thought she was just being nice. She probably just waited until her friends left, _he thought bitterly.

"Hello..." she murmured and he saw her black converses in the corner of his floor-aimed vision, "You probably don't want to be bothered, but I just wanted to apologize for the way my friends were acting. Kairi and Selphie can be quite alot to handle sometimes." He looked up at her to see a serene face gently smiling down at him. "May I join you? I feel a bit insecure about being alone in public..."

To his own surprise, he nodded and gave her the okay. She graciously accepted by taking the chair across from him at the round, white table and set her food down before her neatly. Surely he wouldn't be much of a conversationalist seeing as he was moping right now and needed to focus on hating Axel.

_Axel is horny. Horny is bad. Axel is bad. Bad Axel. Axel is horny, horny is bad, Axel is bad, bad Axel. Axel is horny, horny is bad, so Axel is bad, bad Axel... _

"Well, uhm... Hello again. I'm Naminé. What's your name?"

"Riku."

Her face brightened at the sound of his name and a the silveret could've sworn that here was a glint of some sort in her eyes.

" 'Riku' like the japanese word for land?" he simply nodded as she continued, "it's very nice to meet you, Riku... Oh, excuse me. Text message."

As she fished around her school bag for her cellphone, the waiter came to their table, bearing Riku's order of a berry fruit tart.

_A fruit tart for the fruity boy? _Riku thought,_ Hahaha, Riku. Very funny. I crack myself up sometimes._

"Oh, Miss Naminé, you changed seats?" he asked as he set down Riku's food.

"Yeah, Pence, I did," she smiled, "By the way, I just got a text from Olette saying that she'll be here soon. You should go make sure you don't miss her when she comes in."

'Y-yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" the boyish waiter mumbled, blushing, "Th-thanks Naminé. You're a great friend."

"No problem, Pence. Good luck!" she grinned, refocusing her attention back to Riku. "Now, what was all this talk about a 'comfort snack' earlier?"

_Aww, hell... she caught that._

"Uhh... ya know how I announced to everyone that I'm gay?"

"Yes."

"It has something to do with the guy I met last week..."

"So I'm assuming that you like him and he doesn't like you back?"

"Well... kinda. I don't really know," he admitted, "my best friend kinda fucked it up for me. I hardly even got his name before he got in trouble and got us both shoved onto the pavement on our asses. He was told never to return, but I don't know if I'm allowed back or not. I didn't do anything."

His idiot roommate had ruined everything for him. Of only he could've been there alone that day. Maybe if he had spoken first instead of getting tongue-tied like he normally did around an adorable uke then he might've had a chance to talk to the boy, learn his name, get his number, maybe ask him out on a date or six...

"Hey, you got his name right?" She gave him the sympathetic head tilt. "Who knows, maybe you'll run into him again when you go back."

"When I go back? But I got kicked out with him!"

"Riku," she waggled a pale fingertip in his direction, "your friend got you kicked out. You didn't get yourself in trouble. Maybe if you explained to whoever it was that kick you guys out, they'd let you back in."

"I don't know..." he sighed, "well, whatever. How about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, me?" she smiled, making eye-contact with him for the first time, "I'm here to introduce my cousin that just moved here to some of my friends to go shopping."

"Oh, you mean this Olette girl I keep hearing about?"

Naminé laughed, a sparkling, clear, clean filtered sound that fit her photogenic features. She leaned forward on her elbow and pushed up her glasses daintily with her fourth finger as it rested against her cheek**(1)**.

"No, no. Olette is my best friend. My cousin's a boy."

"And your cousin who's a boy was going to go shopping with four girls?" Riku laughed, "how could any guy stand that?"

"Well, ya see, my cousin is-" she started, but suddenly stopped as her gaze wandered to behind the silveret's shoulder.

"Is what?" he asked, the question lost on her as her attention was taken over fully by whatever it was she saw.

"Hey, Olette!" she called to a space behind him, "I'm over here."

He turned around to see a girl wearing a school uniform identical to Naminé's turn from the waiter Pence to wave at them. She and Pence were both blushing slightly.

_Oh, wow. Those two are actually kinda cute together..._

The blonde got up from the table and walked over to hug Olette.

"Nami!" he heard the brunette say, "I went and picked up your cousin early from work. I hope you don't mind. Cloud let him get outta work early, but I guess that was mostly because Roxas wanted Sora to leave as soon as possible once it hit two hours past noon."

He watched Naminé poke her head around the premesis. She stopped looking when her eyes landed on a tuft of chestnut hair poking out from behind one of the flower bushes trimmed into the shape of a tree.

"Get out here, Mr. Shy Guy! Kairi and Selphie left early, so there's nothing to be afraid of," she informed the hiding boy. "Olette, go join the guy that I was sitting with alright? He's nice, don't worry. He kinda 'bit' Kai and Selph, but he won't bite you."

He waved at the brunette and she began making her way toward his table, Pence following after her like a loyal puppy with a silly grin on his face. It was... cute.

"Hi, my name is Olette. You are?"

"I'm Riku," he heard himself say, "it's nice to meet you."

Although he was shaking Olette's hand, his attention was mostly focused on Naminé as he saw her go behind the plant pot to pull the protesting boy out into the open. Seriously, what could've frightened him so much? It was just a cafe...

Four seconds passed and he saw Naminé walk out from behind the plant pot, fingers from a slightly tanned hand laced through her own pale fingers.

"Don't worry about the guy I was sitting with," he head her laugh as she pulled the boy out from his hiding spot, "He's really nice."

His eyes widened comically as he saw the boy step out from behind the plant.

"Riku, this is Sora."

* * *

**(1)** I know it sounds a bit funny, but I like the look fo Namine wearing glasses like the ones I have. I think they'd look good on her.

And about that duct tape wallet, it's my current one. Double cherries on one side and a giat green leaf on the other. White outside with green and red stripes inside. It's pretty exciting. Also, I'm not going to update this fic until I get a few more reviews and such. Since I don't have a Beta, I'd love it if anyone points out the mistakes I made in this chapter. I don't really like posting without recieveing feedback. Remember, feedback is a writer's greatest treasure!

_Je t'aime beaucoup~!!  
Minikimii_


	4. Hi, My Name Is 'Epic Fail'

Disclaimer: Minikimii does not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Spicy**  
Hi, My Name is 'Epic Fail'

Shock and horror were all that could truly have described the event. There was the angel, looking every bit molestable in his faded jeans and soft red jacket, his face flushed and eyes unwilling (or was he afraid) to meet the silveret's. And just as Riku was about to say something that would undoubtedly sweep the boy off his feet, the angel spoke:

"You're the friend of that rapist guy."

_**WHAT?!**_

The silveret's eyes bulged comically as he choked on his tea.

Love was in cohorts with her bitchy sister Fate. Apparently they both wanted Riku dead.

"I-I'm a... I'm friends with a rapist?"

He turned to look at his new blonde friend, pleading with his eyes for help from the situation. She simply gave him the no-I'm-going'to-watch'this-play-out-cuz-I'm-one-sick-little-bitch smile and turned around.

Ok, so she didn't actually look at him like that, but in his twisted, endlessly pessimistic mind, Riku really thought that she looked that way. With a trembling lip, he tried pleading again. And then She laughed. Naminé actually laughed. She _laughed_. Oh, the nerve! If he'd had a baseball bat or some black paint or a small vicious poodle with him, by the Gods, he would...

"Wait a sec," a cheerful voice from behind him shot in, "you're friends with the guy Roxy was complaining about last week?"

The silveret sighed as Sora and Naminé took their seats. A slight blush formed on his cheeks as he watch the angel take the seat to his right. Suppressing the urge to jump him like a yaoi bunny in heat was difficult, to say the least.

"He calls Axel a rapist? Since when?"

"Uhm.... yeah," Olette blinked, "if we're thinking about the same Axel, then I guess... yeah. Just never in front of you then, because he started it a couple weeks back after the guy tried molesting Sora here."

The brunet blushed.

_Molesting Sora? Axel is a **dick** who needs to stop hitting on everything with legs. If anyone ever tried to do that to **Sora**, my little angel of a Sora, I'd fucking kick their **ass**._

He looked up at the three people sitting at the table with him and the one waiter standing beside them. While Naminé held an amused expression on her face and Olette was giggling like a madwoman, Sora and Pence looked utterly confused.

"Ass?" Pence suddenly repeated, "What about a dick and Sora's ass?"

Riku slammed his head against the table twice and then rested it on his arm, sore and spinning with the starts of a self-induced headache.

"Just... forget it."

Calming down, Olette giggled softly and Pence was called back into the cafe. Riku looked up at the angel sitting beside him and offered him an apologetic smile. When it was returned, he was sure he was going to pass out from happiness and possibly act on his inner yaoi-rabbit instincts. Axel said something about sex-muffins helping that out once too. What if he slipped the angel some while they were eating...?

_Riku. Stop it._

He looked back up at the brunet, giving him a more genuinely clean and happy smile. Extending a hand, he introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Riku, but you can call me 'Epic Fail'." _Seeing as how even when you're sitting next to me looking all innocent and so perfectly uke talking about my rapist of a best friend, I can still manage to have indecent thoughts about you._

Sora giggled at this and bowed his head slightly. "My name's Sora. It's nice to finally meet you, Riku"

And when his name left those perfect lips, he almost died happy.

- -

He could almost see the headlines now: "Gorgeous, Drool-Worthy, **_SMAX!!_**-on-a-Stick, Take-Me-Now Hot Young Man Dies From Heart Failure Due to Copious Amounts of Gaiety. Homosexual Community Mourns **_SMAXY!!_** Loss." **(1)**

Yeah, so maybe he was just a little vain. But it was just a little! Seriously, who wouldn't be with looks like his?

In the end, eating lunch with a bunch of strangers wasn't so bad. He'd gotten a feel of their personalities. Naminé was like the responsible, calm, yet mischievous big sister of the group and Olette was the somewhat energetic but not annoying best friend. And although he'd been to the cafe quite frequently, he'd never gotten the time to get to know Pence. From what he could gather, the boy was actually quite amiable and madly in love with Olette. The girl knew, of course, and happily flirted with the boy, teasing him and making references to awkwardly phrased inside jokes from what he assumed was from years of harmonious friendship.

And then there was Angel.

I mean, uhm, Sora... Yeah... Sweatdrop.

Anyways, Sora had apparently just moved into the area from somewhere up north. His parents had sent him down here to live with his aunt and uncle. Naminé and Roxas were siblings and had an older brother named Cloud, and the three of them were his cousins. Apparently the three siblings' mother was the sister of Sora's father? Something like that. For what he'd gathered, Sora was here to get 'straightened out,' not that there was anything wrong with the boy (and especially not physically, with those pretty eyes and perfect ass) as far as he could tell.

Speaking of that perfect ass, there it was right now, right before him, bending over a mere two feet away as the brunet was looking at something through a store's front window. He wasn't exactly paying attention to what the molestable man-meat was doing, just _how_.

Suddenly, Naminé nudged his from his right side.

"What do you think?" she whispered, nudging him again.

_If you're talking about the view and whether or not I like it, then fuck **yes**, I love the view!_

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled, adverting his eyes from visually groping the brunet.

"Oh nothing," she murmured whimsically, lightly drumming her figertips against her lips, "except for the fact that I know you were talking about Sora."

The constant pink shade that had been haunting Riku's cheeks suddenly flared and darkened.

"Oh, relax," Olette giggled, leaning in on his left side, "he's kinda too dense to notice."

Before Riku could reply, the brunet boy stood up and faced the trio.

"Can I please go in? I know we didn't plan this and I won't really need it, but... I really want a new camera. I left my old one back home."

"Alright," Naminé smiled warmly, contrary to the impish undertones she had been sending the silveret only a few moment before.

_Dangerous, dangerous blonde, that one..._

The four of them walked into the small shop. Since Sora had practically moved down south in a rushed trip and had only arrived a a couple weeks ago, he didn't really have any luggage with him other than three sets of clothes, his toothbrush and two pairs of socks.

It was a bleak existence.

So today, after he had saved up enough money and gotten his first paycheck ever, Sora had decided that he'd go shopping. Apparently the two girls that had hit on Riku were supposed to go clothes shopping with Sora, Naminé, and Olette. Instead, Riku had been invited to join the trio in their place.

"It's your money, Sora," Naminé supported, "so you can decide what to spend it on."

"Yeah," his face lit up, but instantly dropped as he looked at the price tag on the camera of his choice. "But if I even buy the cheapest one here, I won't be able to pay for much else... I'd better save up for it later."

On that note, the four of them left the store. As they walked out, Naminé gave him another one of her easy-going smiles while Olette patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you'll get another chance. Just think of your next paycheck."

"Uhh..." Sora lguhed nervously, "I, uhm..."

"Auntie told us, Sora," Naminé supplied, "you've never held onto a job long enough to earn a penny past your first paycheck. She said she usually ends up having to pay for the damages you cause."

_Surely, it can't be **that **bad..._Riku thought.

"Oh, come on," Olette laughed, bumping into Namine affectionate with her elbow, "it can't be _that_ bad." She turned to the brunet and tilted her head to the side. "Besides, this time, you're just cleaning and taking orders at a Curry House!"

"Pfft," Sora laughed, "yeah, it's easy if I don't set the kitchen on fire again!"

"You set Roxas's kitchen on fire?!"

Apparently he'd gone and done it again as his companions began laughing at his facial expression.

"Yeah, I did..." the angel admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "and that's not even very bad. Compared to that one time I was working at Target."

Riku raised an eyebrow and Olette giggled again.

"Yeah, uhm, I was stocking the shelves and stuff, but then this thing by my foot caught my eye and I bent down to pick it up, but then I bumped into the shelf with my butt... Uhh... and I knocked down the entire sports equipment and hardware section of the store. That was my 32nd job. I hate the domino effect. I guess you should be calling me 'Epic Fail' then, Riku."

The silveret laughed a happy, plesantly amused laugh.

"Naw, I think Sora fits you better," he smiled, " because you're too cute to be called Epic Fail."

Sora looked up into his eyes and blushed madly, coughing a little as he adverted his gaze. Riku raised a hand to cover his mouth, shock taking over his features. Sure, he couldn't speak to Sora back at the Curry House when Axel was about to hit on him, but no... Fate's evil bitchiness made it so that he'd just have to go off and fuck up with him and his big mouth now. Goddamn Fate.

He looked to the brunet whoso facial color had receeded to blushing calmly. Then as he watched a thin smile grace those angel's lips, he could feel his face matching the angel's expressions.

Oh. Well then. Uhh... Dear Fate, I sincerely apologize for calling you a bitch and within this letter I have enclosed ot you is all of what would have been the bisexual me in the form of a happy strip-teasing, dancing doll. I hope you like it.

The four walked down the street some more, allowing Sora to take the lead through the unfamiliar territory and giving him the freedom to look through whichever shop piqued his interest. Within an hour and a half, he'd picked out enough cheap, yet stylishly simple and good-looking clothing for the rest of the week.

Suddenly Olette's phone rang, breaking the beautiful flowers and stiple dots moment between the two males. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Riku died a little as it turned into a shower of awkwardly inked pages in a manga and drooping plant fertilizer chunks. A dance beat played from her phone's speaker, reminding Riku of a game he'd played not too long ago.

_Where did we meet before, just like this? I know your smile, your voice, just like that. You talk to me..._

"... and I smile back. I don't believe in fantasy..." he sang under his breath. Truthfully, he hoped no one heard him and he especially wished that no one would be able to see his lips moving. **(2)**

"You have a great voice," he heard Naime whisper. He could feel his cheeks redden with embarrassment. "I didn't know you were a fan, too. Sora loves that game."

"Really?" I asked, a hopeful note rising to the surface of my speech. Maybe we had something trifle in common that we could talk about? It could serve was a bridge between to two destined lovers... Wait. What the hell was I thinking?!

"Actually... no," the blonde giggled, "he just started playing it when he left home. I just wanted to see the expression on your face."

"Wow, you can be a manipulative bitch," Riku marveled, smiling while he looked somewhere other than her direction.

Namine chuckled. "Yeah, but I can be a very nice bitch, too."

He turned his attention to Olette as she cleared her throat.

"Pence just got off his shift and we're gonna go meet Hayner at the cafe," she announced, "I'll see you guys later?"

"Let's swap numbers first," the blonde suggested and the four of them pulled out their phones, "because I think I'm ready to go home too."

After trading their digits, Naminé simply nodded and walked over to the girl and pecked her on the lips.

"Alrightly then," Olette smiled, parting from the simple kiss, "I'll see you guys soon!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other awkwardly. What the hell was that? **(3)**

* * *

**(1)** _**SMAX!!**_is an inside joke. Uhh... long story short: my friend and I miswrote something on a sheet of paper when we were intending to write "smex".  
**(2)** Kudos to whoever know what song this is!  
**(3)** This is **NOT** Yuri. The kiss will be explained later!

Look forward to seeing some Axel development in the next chapter! I love writing about Riku, but sometimes the good ol' angry and angsty AkuRoku needs to be fed some num-nums. -giggles-

_Bisous,  
Minikimii_


	5. Aunt Philip

Disclaimer: SqEnix owns KH. I own Aunt Philip. XD  
I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**Spicy**  
Aunt Philip

Naps are lovely things. Axel liked naps (and decorative napkins, but that was a different story). The redhead had been missing out on his beauty sleep and these substitute rests made him look pretty. And he _needed _to look pretty. It was like that one line from that one movie when the guy screamed, "I don't want to live if I can't be beautiful!" and broke down into hormonal putty.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens! Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens! Brown paper packages tied up with strings... these are a few of my favorite things!!"

That was why he was angry now. Angry at the silveret who had come home singing songs about love, flowers, and fruit out the wazoo for the last three days. At first, he'd nagged the silveret about what was making him so happy, but after receiving no answer within the first few hours other than an empty stare and dreamy sigh, Axel had gotten frustrated.

"Riku, you bitch, what the fuck?! I was taking a _nap_!" Axel screamed toward his closed bedroom door. Somewhere on the floor above him, he heard a cat's strangled meow along with a muffled crash followed by a (wo)manly scream and a baby crying.

The silveret immediately shut up as he peeked a head into Axel's bedroom.

"Aunt Philip is gonna come down here again and kick your ass," Riku teased as he ducked out of the way of a vicious pillow before laughing and retreating to his room.

"Well, ya know what?!" Axel yelled back, "Fuck you! Fuck you and fuck him - I mean, her!"

'Aunt Philip' was the only person to welcome the pair when they'd moved into the apartment complex. He (err... _she)_ gave them a basket of muffins and told them not to disturb him (err... her) and the 'baby'.

From that day forward, Axel decided he didn't want to know. Riku, on the other hand, adored that (wo)man, so when the angry (fe)male came down the stairs from the floor above and knocked on their door in a very pissed off tone, Riku was the one who danced over to the doorway and answered it.

"Oh, Axel? He's just having a pissy bitch whining session. Please, come in!"

Oh, no. The silveret did _not _just invite that (wo)man into their place! And did he just call Axel a 'pissy bitch'? No, the last time he did that was when they were in high school. Back when Riku still had his remnants of a spine. Back before Axel had ruined his reputation and made it so that he never got more than just a one night stand... Uhh, ok so maybe Riku did have a legitimate reason to partly hate Axel. Well, then. On with the story.

"No, thank you, Riku," Aunt Philip declined in a (wo)manly voice, "Just make sure Axel gets this."

There was silence for a mere two seconds as Axel imagined Aunt Philip passing a basket of blueberry muffins to the silveret in his mind's eye. (S)he always did that. Whenever (s)he got mad, (s)he baked. Not that his/her muffins were bad or anything - they were actually quite delicious - but Axel always had a mad urge to use the restroom after he ate one. Hmm...

"Alrighty then, I'll make sure he gets this."

_No, Riku, don't do it! There's probably something underneath the basket like a bomb!! It's a bomb! Or poison-laced hate mail! Or maybe the evil sinister box of DOOM! _He screamed, trying to send his incomprehensible mental waves of speech to the silveret. _Do you understand that Riku?! **DOOM!!**_

"Thank you, Riku," he heard the (fe)male voice sing, "here, I brought you a muffin, too!"

Now why didn't Riku ever have to use the restroom after those muffins? Seriously, it was like there was a mad muffin disease or virus or _something_ that just hated Axel's guts.

"Wow, thanks! And no problem, Auntie. I'll see that I get to it."

And with that transaction, he heard the door close. Now that (s)he was gone, he could relax again without the fear of being castrated. All he had to do was wait a mere two minutes before he made a sound.

"Yes," he sang, punching the air in victory, "(S)he didn't see me! I win!"

And from the floor above him, a thumping noise came down along with a nasally (fe)male voice.

"Axel, I heard that."

And then he died a little inside.

- -

"Seriously, Riku, what the fuck have you been on for the last few days?"

Axel sat beside the giggling silveret, the mattress hardly dipping into his weight. He was tall, but he was light. Then again, he was light, but that didn't mean he was a pushover. Us fangirls/fanboys know that. (Insert mischievous narrator grin here)

"Weeeeell..." the silveret drawled, stretching out the word much farther than was necessary, "Remember my lovely jail-bait-on-a-stick uke from the Curry House?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, what about him?"

Riku gave him a mock-modest grin, pressing his index fingers together in front of him and then pinched them lightly against his lips.

"I've been texting him."

Axel gonked. Texting? When? How did he even get the boy's number? Riku never even got the chance to talk to the boy and now they're texting. The more feminine seme must be on something. Maybe this would be like a fantasy fulfilling drug? One that tricks the taker into thinking thay're a successful person in life and can have whoever they want. Did they even make things like that? Ahh... screw it. This was probably just like any other drug. And Axel wanted some of it.

_If I could get some of this, then maybe I would dream of Roxas... Roxas doing things to me... _

Wiping the drool off the corner of his lip, he grabbed the silveret by the shoulders and shook him hard enough to almost vibrate.

"What the _hell_ are you on and where the _hell _did you get it?!"

Riku grinned mischievously and looked up, a cute pout on his face.

"It's in Aunt Philip's blueberry muffins," he smiled, holding up his half-eaten muffin.

"Sex muffins!" Axel jumped up and sped off.

The redhead instantly ran to the kitchen, searching the counter for the wondrous sex muffins. From the bedroom, Riku smiled sadistically, pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number. He hit call, and after waiting a few seconds, the person on the other end picked up.

"Riku?" the voice asked. Caller ID was a wonderful thing.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Guess what, Auntie."

"What?"

The excitement in his/her voice was barely containable. From upstairs, he heard him/her slide a chair across the floor to sit down in and the sound of his/her feet tapping on the floorboards. He grinned from ear to ear, holding a clenched fist to his lips, trying to stifle his giggles.

"Axel's eating your laxative muffins."

- -

With great pleasure, the silveret watched Axel eat his second muffin, oblivious to the deadly side-effects. He grinned happily and finished his own. It had been the one Aunt Philip gave to him, laxative-free because (s)he actually liked Riku.

He sighed and pick up his phone. Sora hadn't actually texted him since this morning and he'd just been reading through the messages that Sora had already sent him. Even doing just that would send him off into his happy place. He was an easy guy to please (and not in _that _way, you sick fangirls/fanboys!!).

_Hey, Sora. It's Riku. What's up?_

He hit the send button and in less than six seconds, he'd gotten a reply.

**_bored. u? :O_**

The silveret smiled. Sora used text talk and emotes. Although he usually hated it, it was actually kinda cute when Sora made those little smileys.

_Same here. Is there anything you wanna do?_

**_idk. c the city? nam didnt show me enuf :|_**

Right. Because that's what she'd been doing for the past few days with him, even if Sora didn't admit to it. Hey, just because he got Sora's number didn't mean he was neglecting everyone else. Riku had been texting Naminé, too.

_I could show you around the Island, if you like. I grew up here, so I know the place._

**_yah that wud b cool. :D n wut waz with olette n the kiss?_**

_I dunno. I only met her that day. I was kinda hoping you could tell me._

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. It'd taken almost a week for him to ask that. It being glaringly obvious that Olette and Pence were soon to be an item, the kiss had completely threw him off. He didn't pick up any lesbian vibes from Naminé. Actually, come to think of it, what _are_ lesbian vibes? And since he was gay, could he even pick them up?

His phone vibrated again and a happy blue light flashed on his cell charm. Yes, he had a light-up cell phone charm. No, it was not a gift from someone. Yes, it was girly. No, he didn't care. And, yes, it made him _very_ masculine.

**_idk. mayb we shud ask her :/_**

_Are you crazy? I'm not doing it alone!_

**_haha i said 'we' 4 a reason :]_**

Riku grinned. He'd caught that 'we' the first time. Even seeing those two letters made the silveret happy beyond ecstacy. He decided to fake the innocence.

_Oh. Oops, my bad. -laughs- Should we ask her in person?_

**_yah we shud. meet l8tr at cafe. 3pm come?_**

An invitation! Oh, he was making progress. He did a spinny dance in his chair and nearly fell out of it while Axel looked at him with interest, picking happily at another laxative muffin. He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. Riku clutched the phone to his chest and winked. He just chuckled and nudged the boy in the arm.

_Yeah, sure. Who else is gonna be there?_

**_nam, olette, kai, n selph_**

_Well, okay, I guess. I don't like Kairi. _

_**same here. annoys me. o and rox says hes coming at 4 **_

Riku giggled. 'It's Sora' he mouthed, grinning like an idiot while earning a strange look from Axel. Was that envy? Well, whatever. He had Sora, so Axel could be as jealous as he wanted. Well, as long as he didn't fuck this one up.

_Haha! Well, that's cool. I gotta go do college stuff now. See you at three?_

**_yah. good luck. c u. :D_**

The silveret smiled, closing his phone and spinning around in his chair again. That last smiley made his heart sing. Axel grabbed him by the shoulder and glared him in the eyes. Riku squeaked.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Riku looked up to him, a dazed expression on his face, eyes unfocused and grinning stupidly.

"Imma go hang out with Sora and Roxaaaaaaaaas later!"

A look of disbelief stuck Axel like a tow truck to a beach ball. Ow, I know. Axel Pancakes, anyone?

Just as the redhead was about to grab Riku and shake him harder than a little boy would an indestructible snow globe with gummy worms in it, a look of dread crossed his face. With the grace of a Shakespearean actor rapping, he tumbled into the bathroom across the hall from his room and slammed the door. Auntie cackled from upstairs and Axel died just a little more inside.

- -

He stood at the doorway, silvery hair perfectly groomed, a nice pair of jeans that very subtly showed off his ass, and a semi-formal white man shirt that was open slightly at the top with a loose black tie draped around his neck. He hoped he looked tasty.

"Riku, what the fuck is up with these muffins?! You eat them and have no problem while these things go all 'Anti-Axel' on my ass! Literally!!"

The silveret just laughed and twisted open the door knob. Axel would be in there for another two hours, so that should give him plenty of time to go out with Sora's friends without getting stalked. Four of Aunt Philip's muffins would do that to you.

He grabbed his zebra striped wallet off the kitchen counter and slipped it into his back right ass pocket and strolled out the door.

"Buh-bye, Ax!" he called behind him, "and I promise to put in a bad word for you with Roxas, alright?" Not that he would ever do that. He just wasn't sure if Axel should be allowed to get anywhere near Roxas before he was safe with Sora. Actually, after high school, he wasn't sure if Axel should really be near anyone he was interested in.

"Riku, you bitch if I see you come back with Sora hanging off your arm, believe me that I'll make sure you can never have children!"

The silveret sighed, his exasperated face unable to show due to the permanent smile carved into his face.

"I'm gay, Axel, and I don't WANT children."

And with those last words, the pretty boy strolled out the door, skipping down the steps while belting the same song about flowers that he'd been singing when he came into the room only hours before.

"I swear, Riku, if I ever get my hands on your skinny little neck, I'll-"

Axel froze. He whispered something akin to the word 'No' before bursting into a fit of tears.

"... And then I won't feel so baaaaaaaaad~!"

Upstairs, he head Aunt Philip harmonize with the last notes of the song echoing up the apartment hallways. And now Axel was really dead.

**Two Hours and Three Phoenix Down Later**

Axel plopped facedown on the bed, and punched the pillow.

_Those muffins... those goddamn muffins..._

He screamed into the sorry sack of plush feathers, a small bit of drool wetting his pillow. Wiping his mouth, he decided that never again was he to provoke Aunt Philip and his/her wrath. Never again.

* * *

And the best part of this chapter was I didn't even plan on there being an Aunt Philip in this fic. :D (S)he just wrote himself/herself in and now I'm seriously considering letting him/her stay! Wow, and to think that Riku mentioning him/her was just a joke I meant to just fly by.  
You have no idea how hard it is to write in text talk. I almost died. D:

I was watching the trailer for 358/2 and I've decided that Xion is adorable! ... But her presence might screw with the AkuRoku fandom. D: Oh well. She's cute!

_Bisous,  
Minikimii_


	6. Homosexual Assumptions

Disclaimer: SqEnix owns KH.  
If anyone's been following my other KH fic, I had originally planned for that one to receive the excessive amounts of epic-in-a-can fodder, but Spicy stole its food. Oh well... I like writing this more.

* * *

**Spicy**  
Homosexual Assumptions

Riku strolled down the sidewalk alongside the group of high school students. Kairi, Selphie, Naminé, Olette, Pence, Roxas, and Sora. Part of him wanted to shoot something for even hanging out with Kairi and Selphie, but he sucked it up and went with it.

He kept one eye constantly on Sora who was conversing adamantly with a trio of girls a good walking distance away. Of course, holding a conversation with the brunet would've been the ideal course of action, but it seemed that every time he tried to strike up a personal conversation with Sora, Kairi and Selphie would get in their way, and eventually Sora would politely excuse the silveret out of the conversation with an apologetic glance. He would look toward Naminé for help, but all she did was give his an exasperated sigh and a yeah-I'd-love'-to-help-but-your-life's-not'-in-danger-so-I-don't-particularly-feel-like-it look.

_The 'sky' sure looks nice today..._

"Riku?"

He looked over at the boy who'd called his name. Roxas. Shit.

"Y-yeah?" he responded, clearing his throat more times than was necessary.

"Can I talk to you alone later?"

_Yeah. Shit._

"Uhh... sure. What about?"

The blond gave him a knowing glare and turned to catch up with his sister up near the head of the group. Riku physically shivered and almost collapsed onto the sidewalk into a puddle of helpless goo. Up front, Kairi and Selphie were rushing the others into yet another clothing store. The lingering pair reluctantly followed, the both of them shivering as the strong, preppy smell of Abercrombie & Fitch assaulting their nostrils. The pair simultaneously winced.

"Eww," Roxas cringed.

"Asserzombie & Bitch, I know." Riku replied.

They turned to one another, Riku raising an eyebrow while Roxas stared at the other male from below his eyelashes.

" 'Asserzombie & Bitch?' " the blond inquired, crossing his arms, "What the hell?"

"Err... That's what Axel sometimes calls it. He calls anyone who wears the clothing a 'Zombie Bitch'."

A look of amusement settled into Roxas's features and he smirked.

"How fitting then," Roxas touched his right hand to his lips to conceal the beginnings of a smile, "How fitting for Kairi and Selphie..."

The two of them continued to stand by the door, sharing a mutual concern for Sora as the two vain Zombie Bitches unwillingly dragged him through the store. While one of his arms was being tugged off by

"You know, I always wondered why they had half-naked models advertising their clothing."

"Yeah," Riku chuckled, "It's more like public hetero soft-core porn."

At this statement, Roxas let out a chuckle and looked directly at the college student. A feeling of relief washed over him. If Riku was reading the boy correctly, then that small laugh was a sign of acceptance. Score one point for Riku!

Across the establishment, Selphie squealed, her brown hair bobbing as she held an overpriced pink tank top up joyfully. Kairi looked over at her and sighed, envy lighting her features.

"Ohmigod, this is the last one and it's in my size!" the brunette gushed.

The pair at the doorway let out another dismayed co-sigh. From their left, Naminé and Sora joined them at the door.

"This place smells funny," Sora complained.

Wrinkling his nose and pouting, he crossed his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight to one leg and jutted out his hip. Unavoidably, Riku's gaze slipped down to the boy's slender hips hugged snugly in a pair of light blue jeans. Sora's tight black and blue shirt wrinkled slightly at his waist, accenting the plane of his flat stomach. A sneeze suddenly seized Sora's body and Riku's eyes widened as he saw Sora's stomach clench slightly from the force of the sneeze showing off the hidden muscles in his stomach. Face turning red, Riku turned and coughed a "bless you" into his fist. Roxas eyed Riku like he was accusing the silveret of undressing Sora with his eyes and the silveret sulked more into his chest.

"Then we should step outside," Riku suggested after clearing his throat two too many times. Naminé and Roxas raised identical eyebrows; only the older girl had a devious smile where her brother had a disapproving frown.

"Alright," Sora agreed, stepping out before Riku as he held the door open, "I think I'm allergic to this place, anyway."

Roxas moved to follow the two, but Naminé stealthily reached out two fingers of her left hand to catch the sleeve of his shirt. The golden-haired boy shot her a look of annoyance that she ignored as she gave Riku a thumbs up and the promptly clamped her hand over her younger brother's ready-to-protest mouth. Riku hesitated at the door and locked eyes with Naminé for help. Instead she sighed and looked at him over the tops of her reading glasses with a reassuring smile.

"Just go," she mouthed.

And so Riku went.

Fresh air filled his lungs with luxurious freedom as he joined the younger brunet on the sidewalk where the two sat down immediately. Although Riku had worn his favorite pair of dark blue jeans, he didn't mind sitting on the ground in them. If Sora were with him, toughing it out in a bit of dirt would be worth it.

"Hey, where's Roxas?" Sora asked, his boyish face whipping around in search of his cousin.

"Err... talking to Naminé?" Riku replied, unsure of himself. "Yeah, uhh... I think they're trying to get Kairi and Selphie to leave."

The brunet nodded and stretched his arms upward again, his dark shirt sliding up once more to cling to his torso.

_That's just not fair. __Sora__, you tea__se__... __Augh__!_

And that was when Sora and Riku's stomachs let out simultaneous growls.

"Oops..." the brunet blushed, holding his thin arms over his tummy as he looked sheepishly at Riku through his girlishly curved eyelashes.

The silveret smiled down at him and stood up as the other six people from their group came out from the store and onto the street. The sun was beginning its dip below the city skyline and began casting short shadows across the sidewalk.

"Roxas, I'm hungry."

No one really cared who it was that had voiced their complaint because the general verdict was that every stomach in the group began feeling the need to digest something. Hopefully that something wouldn't be the lining of their stomachs.

"Ya know," Sora piped up through the general murmur of the small crowd, "I heard a story that if you get too hungry, your stomach acids will start to eat little holes in the lining of your tummy and the leak out to the other organs and kill you!"

Riku turned and stared at the young brunet whose voice and eyes were still sparkling with unfitting excitement. The silveret stared at him. Did his angel just chirp out something completely morbid like it was rainbows and butterflies and bright orange shoelaces that annoyed the fuck out of the emos that wore them?

"What?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah!" the boy grinned. "Your tum-tum acids will eat up your insides and kill you dead!"

_Oh my GOD._

"Sora," Roxas scowled as the girls and Pence began chuckling, "Cloud just told you that when you were four so that you would eat your vegetables."

"Nope, nope!" he smiled back at Roxas, unfazed by the counter argument. "I researched it. You can really die that way but it's only if you wait too long and crap and you don't die of starvation first."

The group stopped laughing and began to stare as Sora launched into a self-discussion.

_Dear Lord, he's just like... just like... Axel!_

"Or maybe if you eat too much citrus fruit it can happen too? Hydrochloric acid plus small amounts of potassium chloride and sodium chloride _does _make for a pH level of about two to three... Gastric acids are nasty little buggers! Imagine what life would be like if we had pH levels of battery acids in our stomachs? Actually, we'd probably evolve to the point of being able to stand such a thing... but then getting heartburn would really suck. But what if we evolved to the point where we could stand acids of a pH level lower than zero? Whoa, then we'd be like super humans and stuff? And our ultimate doom would be weak bases... they would neutralize our powers! Wait, would we have powers? Maybe like, super acid powers we can shoot from our spit that can burn through solid metal! Ooh! And maybe that one chemical that can eat your bones through your skin... oh, what's it called? Err... Ah! I can't remember... Grr...

"Wait! What about the strongest acid in the world? What was that one called? Err... Ah! It's fluorosulfuric acid! HFSO3, if I remember correctly... Anyways-"

Sora suddenly stopped rambling as he realized the group was staring at the high schooler like he had grown a third testicle out of his forehead.

"What?"

_Holy Shit. I'm in love with an adorable, clumsy, oblivious __uke__ NERD._

- -

"Silly, just sit down," Naminé urged. "The cushion isn't going to eat you, alright?"

Riku sat down hesitantly in the offered seat while he monitored Roxas's every movement. This was Strife Territory and because it wasn't Roxas's shift, the blond was allowed to now make Riku's life a living hell.

The group sat at one of two larger circular booths near the back of the restaurant by the cash register. By miraculous Roxas-fueled coincidence Riku ended up being seated last with Sora both the farthest thing away from him and surrounded by a sea of X chromosomes. Roxas, on the other hand, was the only person he sat next to as the exit of the circular booth was to his right. On the other side of the gap sat Pence and Olette followed by Naminé next to her cousin. Between Roxas and Sora were Selphie and Kairi, the latter of the two being closer to his downright molestable uke.

By mistake, Riku had begun staring at Sora again. The angel looked up from his scrutinizing the menu and their eyes met causing Sora to blue profusely and lower his head back down in embarrassment. The silveret felt a sharp pinching pain in his left arm and turned to see Roxas smiling innocently at Olette while he carried a conversation with the more toned-down brunet and her soon-to-be boyfriend.

_Good thoughts in, bad thoughts out,_ he coached himself. _(Becau__se__ if any more bad thoughts get in, __Roxas__ will castrate me...)_

His was interrupted as a blond server with hair that would make gravity tremble at its very feet came to their table.

"Hey, Cloud."

Selphie instantly smiled, batting her eyelashes at the server as he rested his weight onto his right leg, getting ready to take their orders. He smiled politely at the girl, his eyes radiating disgust as her face visibly brightened.

"You're a new face," he said, turning his full attention to Riku and ignoring the two girls that were trying way too hard to get his attention.

"Err... yeah. Hi? I'm Riku-"

The waiter on duty's eyes widened a fraction and he began smiling. The expression that came over Cloud's face was the reaction the equivalent of a giant flying purple hamster wearing a tux calling his name would have provoked.

Actually, that would probably be the same reaction Cloud would have if someone told him his had won a million dollars. The man didn't exactly have a very wide range of emotional responses.

"So _you're_ the guy that Sor-"

"ANYWAY!" the mentioned brunet suddenly yelled, "I think I'd like to have the pineapple curry. Mild, please!"

Cloud laughed and jotted down the order. The rest of the group each ordered their 'usuals' and Riku's turn to pick what he wanted to eat came around faster than he expected.

"Yeah, I'll have-"

Suddenly, Riku felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and begin to play the song that the caller had set to be his personal, specified ring tone.

_"Dig me now and fuck me later / And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot / Oh - dig me now and fuck me later / And sing it with the... / I been denied all the best ultra sex / I been denied all the best ultra se-"_

Riku quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket before the tune could continue playing any longer. He could practically feel the I-bet-you're-a-pervert-and-if-you-touch-him-I'll-do-to-you-what-I-threatened-to-do-to-Axel vibe coming off of Roxas's entire body as he answered the phone.

"H-hey, Ax... err... um..."

_"What the fucking **hell** did you think you were doing by feeding me Aunt Philip's muffins?!"_

"Err... Ax, I... Uhh..."

Around the table, all conversation had stopped and eight pairs of eyes stared in his direction, mostly silent and waiting. (Kairi and Selphie were whispering back and forth, most likely criticizing Riku's ring tone of not his choice.)

_"And how the hell do you not fucking get any stomach problems after you have them?"_

"Axel, I-I..."

**_"Tell me, dammit!"_**

The last scream that came from the phone speaker blared out into the open causing Roxas and Pence to flinch. Naminé, on the other hand, simply rested her elbow on the table and propped her head up on the back of her hands, a contented smile taking over her face as she readied herself for the show.

"Laxatives," Riku almost squeaked and quickly shut the phone before the angry slur of swearing that would follow after the shocked silence passed through its speakers and defiled his ears.

The entire table was quiet as the flustered silveret sat at the table breathing heavily through his nose. Breaking the silence, Naminé chuckled and smiled kindly at the older boy.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

- -

Soon after Riku finished his story, the entire table was in some form pleased with what he had told them. Where Olette and Naminé had giggled politely, Kairi and Selphie had made fools of themselves. All throughout the story, Riku shot sympathetic glances toward Sora that were returned in a heartbeat. Pence had decided he would simply make interjections at random (but appropriate) intervals and Roxas even laughed when Riku told him he had tricked Axel into eating the laxative-laced muffins by saying they were sex muffins.

Cloud (who was conveniently Naminé and Roxas's older brother) had walked off to go serve other tables and had voiced the fact that he had taken a liking to Riku.

_Score one for Riku! Two siblings down, one to go._

"Hey, we need to go wash our hands."

Without waiting for Riku's response, the blond practically shoved him out of their shared seat and nearly onto the floor. Much to Roxas's displeasure, Riku caught his balance with a surprisingly graceful turn on his toes and landed with a slight jump facing the entire group. Kairi and Selphie catcalled while he other two girls and Pence clapped politely.

"Dance since I was twelve," Riku supplied.

Before the others could comment, Roxas had pulled him away by his forearms and he was inside the men's room of the Strife Family Curry House. Riku quickly (but thoroughly) washed his hands in the sink, getting the webs of his fingers and underneath his nails. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roxas watching him.

"I like you."

"What?"

Riku would've choked on his spit, but his mouth had run dry the moment those words left the blond's lips.

"I like you. You're approved of in my eyes," Roxas clarified, "but that doesn't give you permission to tell your redheaded bitch of a 'friend' about it nor does it give you permission to try and molest my cousin."

Riku stared at Roxas dumbly, as the blond teen finished washing his hands and walked out of the restroom without a second glance. The silveret soon left the bathroom, his mind muddled and practically ready to shatter upon impact.

Acceptance wasn't easy.

And neither was Naminé's reaction when he'd left the men's room the same time she was just exiting the women's restroom.

"Roxas tells me he likes you," she smiled at him kindly, pulling her glasses from where they were hanging from the front of her blue tank top. "You're off to an awful good start. Of course, you probably earned cheap points with the whole muffin stunt, but that's something you're allowed to be proud of. No one ever gets to Roxas that easily, especially when I started dating."

"Olette?" the college student suddenly wondered aloud, only to be met with an amused glint in the eye and a whimsical smile.

"That's what everyone thinks," the pretty blond laughed.

Naminé gently pushed up her glasses from the right side of the frame with her middle and index fingers, walking away from the bewildered man without a second glance back.

* * *

So, I love the way I wrote Naminé. Just thought I'd put that out there for everyone. Oh, and Riku isn't going to be a total wimp in the story.

_Bisous__,__  
Minikimii_


	7. The Pansy Ass Diaries

Disclaimer: SqEnix owns KH.  
I know it's been focusing mostly on Riku and Sora lately, but this is kind of equally both an AkuRoku and a SoRiku fic. Sora and Riku just happen to be moving faster in their progress. :)

* * *

**Spicy**  
The Pansy-Ass Diaries

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck."

Axel was going to _kill_ him.

Just as that thought was rearing its ugly head, Riku turned the corner and bumped straight into the devil himself. No, wait, that was actually just Axel... actually, what was the difference?

"What?" the redhead inquired, cocking his head to the right and jutting his hip out into his all-systems-go-and-ready-to-face-the-worst stance.

"Boss fired me," Riku squeaked.

Axel blanched and quickly recovered, his eyes narrowing into an angry glare that scrunched the tattoos on his cheeks ever so slightly. Riku forced himself to count to seven and was about to get to eight when Axel finally exploded from the silence.

"WHAT?! How the HELL are we supposed to pay rent?"

"Err... I don't know?"

Riku rushed past the redhead and down the hallway into his room. Still, with his weaker body, he was unable to close the door before Axel barged through and tacked him, effectively pinning the silveret onto the couch in a very compromising position.

"I'm still job hunting right now! You've GOT to be kidding me! What the hell happened?"

"I spaced out during work?"

"About _what_?"

Riku paused, and looked to the fold between the couch cushions and the couch back. Any life-loving man would have stopped himself from answering that question... that is, if it wasn't Axel that was on top of them at the moment.

"Sora?" he squeaked.

Axel slammed his fist into the couch cushion beside Riku's head, causing him to flinch. The anger flared in the redhead's eyes and for a second, RIku was afraid that he was going to go burn the silveret's indoor flower shrine in his room.

"Err... sorry? I'll go out and look for a job soon, I promise!"

"No, Riku, you bitch," he pulled the silveret to his feet by his wrist, "you're doing it now!"

He shoved the silveret through the door, without a second thought and sat down, fuming at the ears.

"Axel?" a tentative voice came through the solid wooden door.

"What."

The words sounded more like an accusatory statement than a question. Of course, Riku gave in and answered anyway.

"I have an idea of where we might be able to get hired and I don't have any shoes on..."

Opening the door, Axel threw a pair of sandals at the pretty boy.

"Fine. Just take me with you, alright?"

He slammed the door behind them and voilently pulled a key out of his pocket, stabbing it into the lock of the door and making Riku flinch for the millionth time in that past five minutes. The walls and ceiling shook while the sound reverberated off of the concrete hallway and up the stairs. From the floor above, Aunt Philip banged on the connecting ceiling with his/her broom.

"Dammit, Axel, the baby was sleeping!"

The pair looked to each other, fear in their eyes. Riku squeaked.

"Hurry!"

An hour later, the pair found themselves standing inside of the Stirfe Family Curry House. From behind the counter, Roxas scowled at the pair. Cloud was currently (and quite oddly, for he hardly ever spoke more than was necessary) chatting adamantly with the two, using random hand motions to gesture exactly how the college students were supposed to handle customers.

Soon, Axel and Riku were handed the standard work uniforms of white shirts and black pants. Cloud let the two go for the day and went behind the counter to where Roxas stood pretending to watch Sora when he was really monitoring the movement of the redheaded pervert outside the shop window.

"So I guess I'm not allowed to castrate him anymore?"

"Nope," Cloud answered simply. "They're employees now and dad would probably kick your ass if he found out that you were abusing people in the business."

Roxas groaned.

"Why did you have to hire them? Seriously, I mean, Riku's not that bad, but... Axel? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I like him," Cloud stated simply. "He's got spunk. He is spunk. I like spunk. I like him; he's hired."

Roxas face-palmed. Sometimes, he questioned why a person as aloof as Cloud was entrusted with the fate of the family business. Of course, Dad always had a motive behind his action, no matter how insane they might be.

- -

He stared his work uniform in pure, unadulterated joy. If he'd been angry with Riku before, everything had been made up for when the silveret had landed them both jobs at the Curry House. He could almost imagine it now... him. Beside Roxas.

Axel drooled.

"Riku, thank you, I love you!" he gushed, plopping his newly folded work uniform onto the couch and leaning over enough to glomp Riku onto the floor.

"Seriously, Ax, save your molesting actions for Roxas, okay? I don't want any."

"You're no fun," Axel pouted. "Maybe I should just go to Sephiroth and Kadaj and have some kinky leather bondage sex with him until you get jealous!"

An image of Axel being tied up by his two very... flamboyant and, err... 'quirky' brothers popped into his mind. He actually tasted a bit of the vomit in his throat before he shoved the toughts (alogn with the vomit) back down and away.

"Why the HELL would I get jealous? You're not even that attractive!"

"Oh, poor little Riku-bitch is denial!" he sang again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at their door.

"Yes?" Riku called out toward the dwelling's entrance as he got up from Axel's death-molest-grip and quickly glided across the floor and to the door.

"It's me!" a (wo)manlyish voice called out. "I heard about Axel's success and brought celebratory cake!"

Riku opened the door and ushered the (wo)man in as (s)he carried in a small white cake with strawberries in a ring along the outside of the cake. Axel nearly puked.

"Does this cake have any problems?" he whispered.

"Only the half with strawberry filling in it does," Philip whispered back.

Riku smirked.

_Divine retribution!_

This could be fun.

- -

The sky had turned to dark and outside the Curry House windows, the city lights were at their brightest, shining like synthetic, manufactured stars.

"Roxas, I don't get what's wrong."

Naminé looked to her younger brother and cousin over the tops of her reading glasses. The pair squirmed uncomfortably from beneath her gaze and from across the restaurant, Cloud glanced back shot the trio an amused smirk.

"Well, first of all, Axel's working here. Second of all, _Axel's working here_. And third of all... _**Axel's working here**_!!"

Naminé let out a light-hearted laugh and smirked at her younger sibling.

"Yeah, because I don't hear a single word you just happen to be screaming as you wake from one of your 'dreams,' " she chuckled. Sora simply looked over at his cousin agasht.

"Well, those dreams don't mean anything!" Roxas protested.

Cloud, who had finished sweeping up the floor joined his relatives at the giant circular table they usually occupied.

"Uh-huh. And... I found his name doodled next to yours - inside a heart, mind you - in your diary under your bed for no specific reason?"

"Sh-shut up! What diary? I don't keep a diary! Diaries are for sissys and gay boys and prissy little bitches with sticks so far up their asses they nearly poke out into the brain!!"

"But," Naminé giggled, "aren't you all those things.. and more?"

Roxas's face went white.

"It's a fucking journal!"

"Uhm..." Sora murmured, "I don't have a problem with Axel or Riku working here..."

"See?" Naminé smiled. "Nothing to worry about, right?"

"Nothing to worry about?" Roxas slumped into his seat, the fight gone from him. "I hate this guy with the fiery passion of a thousand million suns."

Cloud and Naminé shared a look and instantly slid closer to Roxas in the seat until both him and Roxas were sandwiched between the two blonds. Naminé turned directly to her right and began laughing.

"Ya know," Naminé began, "back when you hated Seifer, you never acted this mean toward him..."

"... yeah. You complained about him, but you never brought up his name on your own like how you do with Axel's," Cloud finished.

Roxas slumped further into his seat and Sora began silently patting him on his back.

"Alright, alright... I like Axel, okay? I can't _help_ but like Axel."

As soon as the words left his lips, Roxas buried his face in his arms while Naminé and Cloud high-fived.

"Ya know, admitting the problem is the first step. The next half is just solving your problem," the pretty blonde pointed out wisely.

"And what exactly _is_ my problem?" Roxas asked his sister as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

"You're not getting any," Naminé replied, poking him square on the nose. Beside him, Sora blushed.

"Naminé!" the youngest blond Strife yelled. "Since when were you this vulgar?"

"She got it from me," Cloud grinned.

"No doubt," Naminé supplied.

The two shared another deadly look and Roxas groaned. Sora began laughing and was quickly hushed up by the next words.

"Hey," Cloud snapped, "there's operation 'Sora Must Find Seme,' too, okay? Don't get too cocky too soon, alright!"

Sora groaned. Let the battle commence!

* * *

For every review I recieve, Roxas draws another obscene stick-figure model of him and Axel in his 'Journal'!  
I just noticed this, but for my KH stories, the couple the story's classified under is usualy the last couple to get together. (Please don't shoot me!!)

_Bisous__,__  
Minikimii_


	8. I Like Chocobos

Disclaimer: SqEnix owns KH.  
I love writing this story when I'm uber hyper! I'm on a Spicy Rampage!! 'Specially since I just had the greatest epiphany known to man about how Riku and Sora will be getting together. XD

* * *

**Spicy**  
I Like Chocobos

In front of his bedroom mirror, Axel smoothed his palms over his new work uniform and smirked at his reflection in the mirror. Who would've known thaft he'd look so _good_ in these new clothes? He did one last turn before grabbing his phone off his bed and sliding it comfortably into his pocket.

"Roxas better drool."

Turning on his heel, the flamboyant redhead pranced out of the room and to the front door where Riku was waiting in matching attire.

"Finally," Riku sighed.

The two made their way out of their apartment building and down to their shared car. Axel slipped into the driver's seat while Riku grudgingly took the passenger seat. Only about twelve minutes later, Axel made his way to the nearest parking space he could find by the Curry House and the two promptly exited the vehicle and made their way down to the restaurant. On their walk, the pair passed the cafe that Pence worked at and happened to see the younger boy chatting with Olette on his break.

"Hey, Riku!" the bright brunette suddently called. Pence waved happily toward him and grinned his silly, Pence-style grin until Riku broke out into one of his own.

"Hey, Riku-bitch," Axel nudged him in the arm as they continued walking away from the pair, "who were they?"

"Friends," the silveret replied coolly.

Axel suddenly stopped on the sidewalk striking a dramatic pose as he brought the backside of his hand to his forehead and fake-swooned to the sky.

"By the Gods, this can not be," he exclaimed as he tilted his head back and fluttered his eyelashes, "Riku has friends that I don't know! Oh, my little boy is growing up!"

"Oh, shove it," the shorter boy grinned. "Just because you're a Drama major doesn't mean you have to be so... _dramatic_."

"That's where you're wrong, Riku-bitch! On the contrary, it gives me the right and obligation to do so; it's my prerogative.," the redhead laughed and stretched his lanky arms skyward, "we're almost at work now, so let's pick up the pace! I wanna go see Roxas."

Soon enough, the pair was inside the Strife Family Curry House and already being put hard to work by Cloud. Although the man had been talking his head off on their last visit, the best friends quickly learned that the enthusiasm was just a one-time thing and weren't having too hard of a time coping with their boss's silence. The only words he spoke were the light staccato instructions for Axel to work in the kitchen while Riku dealt with the customers.

"Welcome to the Curry House. A table for two?"

Riku smiled warmly at the two girls who had just walked in. One of them almost fainted and the other girl had to grab her arm and pinch her several times before she recovered. The rest of Riku's afternoon was much like this and by the end of the day, he had gathered enough numbers (from both females and males) to satisfy a small neighborhood phone directory.

However, while Riku worked the floor alongside Sora, Axel was in the kitchen doing much more mundane things (like washing the dishes) with Roxas.

Of course, he made the whole experience _much_ more satisfying than he ever should have.

"Hey, Sexy, need some help there?"

Axel came up behind the stoic blond and was instantly swatted away without so much as a backward glance. Undeterred, he wrapped his arms around the boy's thin waist and rested his chin on the soft blond mat of spiky hair. With the angry, throaty exhale of 'ugh', Roxas promptly frowned and stomped his right foot down on Axel's leg.

"Just because I can't castrate you now doesn't mean I won't try to make your like a living _hell_."

"Baby, as long as you're here it's all heaven to me."

The omnipresent cocky smile on Axel's face turned into a grin and Roxas's eyes widened comically. However, the expression soon returned to his usual angry huff and the boy pulled off his rubber gloves and stomped away to wash his hands and start helping the girl named 'Naminé' cook. From his place by the dishes, he watched the two siblings exchange a few words with a playful curiosity. When the pair both looked back at Axel, he locked eyes with the blond and ran his tongue hotly across the small space between his teeth and lips making Roxas flush an passionate red in the face. By the time the redhead had finished winking, Roxas's back was turned to him and Naminé was moving toward where he stood beside the sink.

"So Roxas tells me you've been harassing him. Do I need to sic the full force of the Strife Family's wrath on you?" the petite blond remarked calmly.

Naminé looked up at Axel with her arms crossed elegantly yet dangerous across her hips. If Axel hadn't been a Drama and Psychology double major, then he probably would have thought that the platinum blonde was serious. But to her credit, she was a very excellent liar.

"Err... couldn't you just sick Roxas on me and shove us in the janitor's closet or something?"

"I suppose I could, but..." the girl's eyes sparkled, "but there's the issue of which janitor's closet. If we put you in Cloud's closet there would probably be too many sex toys in there to move, so not his. If we stuck you in my closet, then you'd probably dirty my dresses, so that's completely out of the question as well." She tapped her lips thoughtfully, feigning a face of hard thinking. "Sora doesn't even have a closet, so there's no point in trying there. Now, if we stuck you in, err... let's say Leon's closet, then there would probably be too many piles of Cloud's kinky bondage supplies that would pose as a safety hazard... Well, I guess the only closet we can shove you in is Roxas's because he obviously needs someone to puish him out of it. You and Riku have both _obviously_ come out of yours and locked the doors tightly behind you."

This girl was made of epic win and Axel didn't need to be told twice before he swept her up into a hug and twirled her around the spacious kitchen. From across the long white rectangular room, Roxas glared at them.

"Oh my God, I _love _you!" Axel cried as he picked up the blonde. "Well," he ammended, "I love you, but not as much as I love _chocobos_." He winked at the girl and the two shared a knowing giggle.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly. "It's the 'Naminé Effect'. I would really love to say that the feeling is mutual, but I haven't even given you the chance to speak yet."

"Well then why don't we start now?"

With symmetrical nods, the two of them turned to Roxas and winked. The look on Roxas's face screamed that knew; he knew that now he was officially, royally fucked over.

- -

"Hey, Sora."

"H-hey."

Sora couldn't help but glance over at the silver-haired boy a few tables away from him. Every few minutes, his brain would just scream 'oh my GAwD, keep it in your pants!' while his pants would yell back 'sure, but only after we get some of that hot ass!' Then a war between the pants and brain would ensue, usually ending in one of the two getting a bit too much blood rushing into the area; too bad his pants were winning this one.

All in all, Sora was very screwed.

Taking deep breaths in, the young brunet calmed himself down and stole another surreptitious glance in the pretty boy's direction. He almost choked when he watched the older boy bend over and the tight polo rode up to expose his pale backside. With a sigh, Sora tore his eyes away from the sight (w_as that a pink thong?_) and returned to wiping down his table. From the corner of his eye, he watched Roxas and Axel exit the kitchen. The redhead promptly headed over to Riku's side to drench him in a hug. Sora sighed and made minor eye contact with Roxas. From what he could tell, the blond was having the same problem Sora had with his pants, but Roxas was always one to show his emotions the opposite of how he felt. Roxas is contradictory; Sora is demure.

Suddenly, he felt his pocket vibrate. The screen read 'Riku', so he flipped open his phone and promptly blushed at the message.

_**You should kiss me.**_

"W-what?" Sora whispered.

He looked up to see a flustered Riku patting down his sides with frantic sweeps of his arms.

"What the hell, Ax! Where's my phone?"

The redhead saw Sora blushing and tossed a light little upturned head nod in his direction. Sora could feel his eyes sadden down and watched as Axel suddenly grew uncomfotrable and apologetic.

"Err... here?"

The silveret slapped Axel's hand after he snatched the sleek zebra striped phone away from his palm.

"What the hell did you _do_?"

"Uhh..." Axel trailed, slowly creeping away from his angered friend.

A hand shot out and grabbed his shirt sleeve, yanking the taller male forward and causing Axel to tumble in his steps almost bending the silveret over the table he'd been cleaning. Sora noticed an evil glint lit the redhead's eyes as he realized what a compromising position the two were in. With a devilish grin, Axel rotated his hips forward arousing a jealous beast in the pit of Sora's chest.

Riku, however, could not have it.

"You're so immature!" he yelled and pushed the older boy away.

After clicking around his phone and finding the message Axel had sent, Riku was fuming while his death glare eyes were eating holes in his best friend's soul. Fearing for his life, Axel did the very thing many rational men in his position would never do: he ran away and hid behind Roxas.

"What the _fuck_!" the blond screeched. Sora covered his ears and was sure that he would never be able to hear those few high-pitched notes ever again.

Roxas shoved the older male from behind in and went to go join Sora at his table to clean. Sora, however, couldn't concentrate as he watched the two best friends fight; Axel, finally overpowering his 'Riku-bitch', pushed the boy against the wall with his own slim body and leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching. The jealous beast in Sora's chest began to charge at the pair but tripped when Riku suddenly headbutted Axel. The redhead backed off holding his forehead with real agony. From the back of the kitchen, Naminé walked out laughing, two ice packs in each of her hands.

"Just ignore them," Roxas ordered, his divided attention masking its inability to tear away from Axel by using speech as a distraction. "They're idiots. I wouldn't be surprised if Cloud fired them here and now."

He could tell that Roxas's was being affected by their new co-workers' behavior both in the same way and just as much as he was. Trying to save both of them some face, Sora sighed and turned back to the table he was working on but not before he saw two girls outside the darkening world beyond the windows of the shop. One of them reached a hand down to wipe away the beginning dribbles of a nosebleed.

_Perverts were probably watching way before Axel and Riku were on the table._

Thinking about said table made Sora's stomach clench. He doubted he'd be able to sit at that particular booth for a while.

- -

Naminé lay in her bedroom staring at the ceiling. Her white basketball shorts that she'd stolen from Roxas were riding up again and she reached a hand down to pull her white lace camisole over the waistband and smooth out the silky cloth.

"So how was their first day of work?" Olette asked.

The pair were sprawled across the blonde's bed in nothing but their sleepwear. She turned the next page of Naminé's manga (Love Recipe - don't ask how she got it) and rolled over onto her side.

"I'd have to say," Naminé chuckled, "I kinda like this Axel guy. He's exactly what Roxas needs."

The brunette set the book down on the pillow she'd been hugging. After making sure that her page was marked, she turned her full attention to her best friend.

"How moe are they together?"

"Enough so that Roxas will never stop having those dreams of his. He'd probably have to move out before Cloud kicks him out."

Olette's eyes twinkled happily.

"So, meaning... very moe."

"_Very_," the slim blond chuckled in agreement.

The brunette clapped her hands together and let out a happy sigh. She rolled again and snuggled closer to the other female on the bed beside her. Naminé hugged the girl closer to her and snuggled into her hair - not doing it would be a sign of the apocalypse.

"Oh, I wish the happy couple good luck!"

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the bedroom door. It was pretty late at night so it was weird that anyone was even bothering the two girls. With her compliant sigh, Naminé got up from the bed to answer the door. To the pair's immense shock, Sora stood there, tears in eyes and phone in hand, shaking mildly with confusion.

"Hey, Sora, is everything okay?"

Naminé wrapped an arm around her cousin as he broke down crying.

"A-Axel stole Riku's phone.. and he texted me... this..."

She took the phone in her hand and passed her cousin off to Olette. After reading the message, she sighed and flipped it close.

"I don't see what's wrong. Axel sent it not Riku."

"O-of course you don't see..." Sora wailed, "Axel sent it, n-not Riku... Y-you don't see because... y-you're not the one that likes... h-him more than you should!"

"How is that a bad thing?" she asked. It wasn't that Naminé was being insensitive, she just needed answers.

"I-I... mom and dad s-sent me here because... because they don't approve... of... of m-me being homosexual..."

"Oh, Sora," she smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy comfortingly. "You're here now and we've got all night to talk if you need it, so just tell me and Olette everything, okay?"

"M'kay..." he sniffled and wiped a tear away with the back of his hand. "All night..."

* * *

For every review received, Axel gropes Roxas again.  
I think it's hilarious that Axel and Riku were never meant to be working at the Curry House in the original drafts of the story. Also, the angst is starting here and NOW, so buckle your seatbelts kiddos and let's go take a ride on the magical wondrously fluffy pink motorcycle of epic SMAX and DOoM!

-and other such nonsense-

_Bisous__, __Minikimii_


	9. A Thousand Kinds of Awkward

Disclaimer: SqEnix owns KH.  
So, like... I've been writing Rinse and Repeat (which is now finished) and Call Me. Time to get back into the Sweet and Spicy word of Curry Houses and Transexuals!

* * *

**Spicy  
**A Thousand Kinds of Awkward

Riku went into work the next day completely aware that there was something wrong with the atmosphere of the Curry House. He had left the apartment with Axel excited for a fun-filled day of work with Sora again, but found himself staring hopelessly at the front door of the restaurant ready to greet customers as Sora was helping Roxas tidy up the dishes in the back.

Riku looked up and shuddered internally as another wad of high school girls flooding through the front door of the establishment. Many of them were making eyes at both him and Axel, but all advances directed at the silveret ended with a polite smile and a gentle decline. Axel, on the other hand, flirted back and only ended with declaring that he was one of the most flamboyant gay men in the entire café and embarrassed the girls by bashing at the effectiveness of their gaydars. Cloud had promptly warned Axel about the potential outcomes his behavior, but didn't exactly tell the man to stop as both Axel and Riku's presence helped out greatly with the workload.

Returning from a particularly horrifying experience involving a girl pinching his ass, Riku sighed and stood by the front of the establishment waiting for the next customers to file in through its brilliantly clear double glass doors.

"Hello there, Riku."

The silveret looked up to see the greatest thing that ever happened to his social life as a homosexual college student staring him straight ('straight?' insert snickering here) in the face.

"Aunt Philip!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

The mask of calm indifference he'd had on for the last two hours disappeared from his features entirely as he rushed forward to meet his neighbor with open arms. Near the back of the café, Axel's heart shriveled and started cracking.

"Riku," (s)he said, backing away from the hug and holding the silveret out at arm's length, "I came to visit you at work today because you sounded like you had so much fun here yesterday." (S)he leaned in closer and whispered, "plus, I wanna see this cute Sora kid that you can't stop going on and on about!"

And as if on perfect cue, the brunet came stumbling to Riku from across the room, a terrified gleam lighting his eyes. The silveret had to fight back the urge to push the boy pressed against him to the floor and do many, undignified things to him that involved lots and lots of chocolatey, dessert-type foods.

"R-Roxas is scaring me… And these, these people came up to me as I was getting the next set of dirty dishes from Axel and they asked me if I wanted to join them and… and do… _things_…"

The brunet buried his face in his hands and hid behind his silver-haired knight. The offending group of lecherous college students quickly turned around and continued to mind their own business.

"Don't worry about it, Sora, I'll make sure they don't touch you."

The silveret leaned down and cupped Sora's cheek affectionately in his right hand. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Riku let his fingertips slide gently down and off of the brunet's jaw line. Sora's face flushed and he quickly scampered off to go take another table's orders. Riku sighed, defeated, and looked back to see Aunt Philip chuckling softly behind his/her hand.

"Is it just me or do I sense some sexual tension here?"

"It's just you," Riku lied. Philip laughed and brushed aside the comment.

"So are you going to take me to my seat or what?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Riku laughed, "follow me."

It would be later that night when that group of college student would truly regret the day they met Riku and his best friend Axel…

And speaking of Axel, the redhead had switched his waitering with Naminé's dish washing to escape his transvestite neighbor. So now, Naminé was working the front of the curry house while Axel was in the back, topless and washing dishes. Also, from across the kitchen, Roxas was watching both a small batch of pineapple yogurt curry and a very fine batch of flaming and flamboyant redhotohmigawdtakemenow 'curry'.

He couldn't help but shift his eyes over to inspect the nice rims of red and black inked art that ran along a small section on the small of the older man's back. He couldn't help but admire the way Axel's lean, toned arms worked back and forth on scrubbing the dishes clean, or how the redhead's flat, pale stomach would stretch and flex slightly whenever he reached above him to grab for more dishwashing soap… Ooh, that was a nice image. Axel covered in dish soap… shirtless and pressed against his–

Yeah, Roxy was fucked.

"Hey, Chocobo-face," Axel called out to him from across the kitchen, "like what you see?"

Roxas had to physically clutch his head to stop himself from nodding. Luckily, he was able to turn the motion into a somehwat half-assed attempt to cover his eyes.

"No! You're so disgusting."

"Mmm hmm…"

Axel hummed as he dropped the sponge back into the sink and peeled off his rubber gloves. Making his way over to Roxas, he pulled a trademark 'sexy smirk' and only stopped advancing once he was next pressed flush against Roxas's back.

"Ya know," he whispered, leaning in close to the other male's ear, "you'd be more convincing if you had wiped the drool off your face first. Better luck next time."

Horrified, Roxas turned around and shoved the redhead away from him.

"I don't _drool_, douchebag!"

He wiped the corner of his mouth after the statement only to find that, sadly, the drool was real. With an angry snort, he turned back to the stove and watched the curry simmer in the pots. Instead of giving up, Axel only smiled and tugged Roxas by the waist so that they were facing each other. Without breaking eye contact, he brought a thumb to his lips and kissed his finger. He approached Roxas once more, this time cupping the boy's cheek and jaw line and smoothing his kissed finger over the blond's lips. Roxas's eyes grew wide as he felt the warmth of Axel's sturdy yet smooth palm against his cheek where he could feel the blood rushing forth like lead powder to a magnet. Embarassed, Roxsaa turned away and muttered in reluctant, faux disgust.

"Whatever," Axel chuckled and sauntered over back to his work.

Still flushing, Roxas turned around and faced back to the curry simmering quietly on the stove. When he was sure Axel wasn't looking, he surreptitiously reached a hand toward his face and brushed his lips. Without thinking, he kissed his own fingers back and returned to work.

- -

"So there's _still_ no progress between our two couples?"

Naminé nodded in confirmation and Olette sighed. Collapsing back into her chair, she plucked the cherry off of her sea salt ice cream sundae and molested it with her tongue for a few rounds. After it was sufficiently licked clean, Olette plopped in into her mouth and sat in a daze chewing it thoughtfully.

"Nam, hasn't it been, like… two months already since The Pretty Boys started working at The House? Seriously, even Pence has already asked me to be his girlfriend!"

The blond nodded, a small smile lighting her face. "That's why I called for Riku and Axel to join us here at the café."

"Wait… The Dandy Duo's coming here?" Pence asked, leaning over and placing Naminé's iced tea and sugar-steamed apple on the round table **(1)**.

The two girls only laughed and nodded. Naminé looked down and checked the time on her cell phone. Axel and Riku both had today off so they should be arriving in about ten minutes, which would be plenty enough time for Naminé to form a battle strategy. While her devious mind worked its magic, she would just continue wearing her calm exterior mask while sipping her iced tea, eating her apple, and stealing occasional spoonfuls of ice cream from Olette's dish.

She opened up the next blank page in her notebook and began doodling a quick sketch of Olette eating her ice cream into the book. She stopped occasionally to cut a chunk off her pear and slip it into her mouth. The warmth of eating the simple and sweet food mid-autumn brought a smile to her lips.

"Hey there, sexies!"

Naminé looked up from her notebook to see a flaming head of hair plop down onto the seat beside her. Riku on the other hand, smiled at her politely with a gentle "hello" and slipped into the chair adjacent to Axel.

"So why are we here?" Axel asked, leaning forward toward the two high school girls.

The pretty blonde looked over to her best friend and smiled.

"Why don't you tell them, 'Lette?"

Olette leaned forward and smiled the most innocent of all smiles possible on the planet. If there were a contest to see who could be more innocent looking than a set of baby barn animals, Olette would challenge that barn and win. And more than that, she'd make the baby barn animals look like sadistic nymphomaniacs in comparison.

"You're here…" she dragged out, building suspense, "you're here because Sora and Roxas need to get laid."

Naminé giggled when Riku choked on the sip of iced tea he was stealing from her. He obviously didn't know what Olette's vocabulary could consist of when she was in a devious mood. Axel, oh the other hand, simply leaned forward and poked her nose playfully.

"Really?" he asked, angling his face downward and giving her a crooked grin.

"Really, really," Olette replied, holding his gaze.

Suddenly, the redhead got an idea. Naminé could tell because the redhead's perfectly plucked eyebrows nudged up a small fraction in interest.

"Really, really, _really_?" he asked.

And sadly, Olette caught on as well.

"Really, really, _really_, _**really**_, Axel."

The slim and sexy redhead brought a mock-shocked group of three fingertips to touch his lips, his smallest finger splayed elegantly away from his middle three while his thumb brushed up against his cheek. A sharp, scandalized breath was barely audible behind the motion, but the simply comedic gesture was enough to cause Olette to grin.

"Really, 'Lettie? Really, really, rea-"

"Axel, for fuck's sake, shut the hell up!" Riku yelled.

All around them, people suddenly fell silent. A nearby pedestrian tripped. From across the table, Riku stared at Naminé in disbelief. How could she just sit there without wanting to slap his idiot roommate across the face?

_She's either some sort of holy angel or a devil in sheep's clothing._

Brushing the thought aside, Riku decided to approach Naminé for a straight answer.

_Or not so straight… _Riku smirked to himself. _Seriously. Me? Straight? That was like saying the world is flat – you only believe that for so long until you really begin to 'explore foreign territory'… Holy SHIT! I'm becoming like Axel._

The last crumb of his innocent soul sank into the darkness.

**- Meanwhile -**

In a house far, far away sat a 24-year-old blond man with his younger, also blond brother and their brunet cousin. The two younger boys were shiffling in their seats, nervously shifting their eyes to and fro while the oldest stood, quite amused.

"Cloud, why are you doing this?" the younger blond asked, struggling against the rope that held his arms behind his back and his torso to his seat.

"Because, Roxas," he replied, tightening the bindings around Sora's wrists, "we need to talk."

"It's not like you to tie people up."

Cloud laughed as he remembered that Roxas didn't know about him and Leon's bondage fetish.

The 24-year-old turned and faced his younger cousin, a small smile playing across his face. Naminé had originally come up with the idea of talking to the couples separately and Cloud had simply followed her lead, drugging his brother and cousin's drinks with a fractional dosage both from a single sleeping pill and then put on a nice Disney movie for them to watch on what was a fine Saturday morning. After Naminé had helped him the two boys up, she left Cloud alone in the house and headed off for her meeting with Olette and The Dandy Duo.

Yeah, talking to Pence after work was getting to him.

"Cl-Cloud?" Sora asked, sitting defeated, unlike his cousin.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Who are the 'Dandy Duo'?"

And apparently speaking thoughts aloud was a Strife genetic defect. Well, shit.

"They are…" Cloud, hummed, resting a hand on his hip and grinning cockily at the two boys. "They are your future fiancés."

"Axel…" Sora whispered.

"Riku?!" Roxas exclaimed, falling over in his chair.

Cloud chuckled, amused. "Isn't this a bit backward?" Roxas blushed and Sora blanched. "Anyway, we need to discuss the deal with how you two are acting at work."

The older blond rocked back on his heels and sat his weight onto the back seat of the couch. At the kitchen table Roxas lay on the floor dismayed. Wiggling awkwardly, he managed to move a few inches before Cloud promptly walked over and set a foot to the chair to keep the blond from moving.

"We're not…" Roxas huffed mid-escape, panting out the sentence as he wriggled yet again to free himself from Cloud, "not… acting _weird_… or anything… Augh!"

Cloud kept his foot firm on the seat and shifted his eyes from the struggling blond to Sora who sat across from them. The brunet quickly cast his gaze downward and

"Umm… actually, Roxas, we kind of… _do_."

The blond shot Sora an angry glare and he instantly shut up.

"Don't make that face," Clod warned, nudging Roxas in the side with his foot. Roxas squirmed ticklishly from the bump. "Sora's right. You and him both act like a thousand different kinds of awkward."

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah?" Cloud challenged. "So does that mean you're just innocently inspecting Axel's flame tattoos on the small of his back whenever he takes his shirt off to wash the dishes? And the times when he reaches up to grab things, I know my ears aren't tricking me when I hear you take in a sharp breath."

"N-no, I don't–"

"Oh, shove it, Roxy. You want him to plug you so hard you'll never walk again and you and I (and even Sora) know that for a fact. Can't you accept it?"

"No, he's a complete pervert!"

"A very hot pervert."

"Yes, a very hot perv– Hey! Not cool!"

Cloud laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. That was just about as cool as your libido wasn't it?""

Angered and still laying on the floor, Roxas snarled and leaned forward just enough to bite Cloud's leg. Reacting as calmly as he could, he swiftly removed his limb from Roxas's mouth and turned to Sora.

"Now it's your turn," he smiled kindly, walking over to Sora (limping just a bit) and untying the brunet. "Let's talk about Riku…"

**-Back at the Café-**

"So you two want me and Axel to strip as often as we can during work?"

Olette and Naminé nodded, confirming Riku's reassessment of their deal.

"And you think this'll get us some sweet uke ass?" Axel asked.

Naminé smiled and leaned forward so that her face was only inches away from Axel's.

"Technically," she breathed, "yes. But don't ever talk about any of my blood relations in that manner or I might just take up Roxas's threat to castrate you and serve you your own balls with a side of wasabi as my own. And believe me, Cloud's blade collection is _sharp_."

"Seriously," Olette backed her up, "you don't want to see his Buster Sword."

Axel gulped nervously.

"Hey, Olette, can we go now?" Pence called toward the girl's direction. "I'm off my shift for the day!"

"Yeah, okay." Olete smiled back, getting up from her seat.

Naminé followed suit and stood up as well while the two males at the table stayed seated. She leaned forward and grabbed Olette by the collar and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. Pulling back, the two girls laughed and Pence stood there like nothing had happened.

"Alright. See you alter 'Lette. Have fun with Pence and your date."

"Yeah, will do."

And with that, the brunette and her boyfriend left.

The petite blond sat back in her chair and sipped away at her refilled iced tea. Beside her, the two boys simply stared, not daring to utter a peep. Every few seconds for the next ten minutes, when Axel or Riku made awkward eye contact with anyone else at the table, they would cough nervously into their fists. Finally, after far too long a time of simply awkward coughing, Naminé spoke up.

"If you two would like to ask me something, please, just say it now."

And with that invitation, the silveret admitted: "Actually, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you since the first day we hung out with Olette.

"Yes?" Naminé smiled sweetly.

"Well… why do you two always kiss? And wny doesn't Pence care?"

The slim blonde smiled and looked Riku dead in the eyes.

"Pence doesn't care… Because."

Axel stared.

"Because?" he repeated. "Are you meaning to tell me that you two kiss just… just because?"

Naminé nodded and laughed. "We're best friends. I mean, it's just been that way since summer of sophomore year. We can't… not kiss. Do you understand?"

"No, not really."

The two males were silent, both of them staring down at the glass table and through to their somewhat visually distorted feet. Both of them were waiting anxiously for the reply. After all, what boyfriend could stand there so simply straight faced and watch his partner kiss another person? Didn't they get jealous? Or… or…

And before the two college students fell over from a brain overload, Naminé answered.

"We've kind of got a bit of history between us."

* * *

**(1)** Holy crap, that stuff is so good. You just take some Asian Pears (Apple-Pears, my mother likes to call them) and some solid Rock Sugar and stick it in a rice cooker. Pop it in there for a go and then pull it out for eating once the sugar's dissolved for eating. They're really soft, but maintain their shape without being too fiber-y and… yum. They help sore throats too.

So I guess I finally got around to addressing the Naminé and Olette subplot. Of course, all answers for that part will come in the next chapter, so youve just gotta wait. (But if you review, I might just be motivated to write faster.)  
Quick Mini-journal Time?: I met two other yaoi fans in my French class today. I sit away from August Blue, her Smut Beta, and AnonymousVacuum now so everyone I'm near is new... and I seem to be a magnet for fangirls or something. Whatever it is that they want, I've got it. -laughs- Okay, I lied. It's because of my fanart. I was drawing Demyx during class... XD

_Bisous, Minikimii_

P.S. For every review recieved, Roxas molests Axel with his eyes again.


	10. Return of the Muffin

Disclaimer: SqEnix owns KH.  
I'm back from the dead! Wonderous day, no? Anyway, please enjoy the next installment of _Spicy_. :)

* * *

**Spicy  
**Return of the Muffin

Roxas wanted to rip his hair out. Ever since the mini-round of bondage threats to take away his hair products indefinitely a couple days ago, the blond had been having a harder and harder time keeping his eyes to himself. Of course, if he kept his eyes to himself, it would be like visual masturbation, because he'd be watching himself, and… and… narcissism. Narcissism? Did that mean masturbation was the physical manifestation of narcissism?

_I need to stop thinking things like this_, he decided in a flurry. _And why did I have to agree to 'court Axel in the most impish of ways'? Why, Cloud? Why do you do this to me?_

At that, Roxas sighed and slumped into his chair. Maybe it was a good thing that someone had finally forced him to take an unbiased look at Axel, because now that he had incentive (and not-so-gentle blackmail/persuasion) fueling his suppressed desires, he was allowed to act somewhat 'out-of-character'. Roxas knew Axel was attractive and just his type from day one, but the moment the redhead had began actively hitting on him, Roxas freaked out. He had one foot out the metaphorical closet, but when Axel had tried to tug that foot out to get the whole person into the open air, all he got was a shoe and a very, very frightened Roxas back in the closet.

"Hey, Rox?" The blond looked up to see his brunet cousin at his doorframe. "Can I talk to you about 'them'?"

Roxas smiled and beckoned his cousin closer to the bed where he was laying, scooting over to make room for the brunet's slender form. Sora took the space and sank into the mattress.

"So… What about them?"

The bed sheets shifted and crinkled as Sora angled his body toward the blond. Without flinching, he looked Roxas straight in the eyes and sighed. "Do you know why my mom and dad sent me to live with you guys?"

"No, not really." Roxas screwed up his face in thought. "Cloud said something about you being closer to a college with a great med program and that your parents wanted to get the benefits of in-region tuition cuts – "

"That was a lie." Roxas felt his eyes widening involuntarily at the angry undertones in the other male's voice. Sora still and serious for once; Sora was never assertive. "They sent be here because they found out I liked guys." Sora stopped to let Roxas process the information. "Do you remember when you guys came up north last Christmas 'to get some snow'?"

Roxas echoed a faint "Yeah…" as he stared up at the ceiling. The Strifes had gone up north to go see relatives and get a two-week dosage of cold weather and winter wonderland, because it never snowed at home. With the temperature always mild at its coldest and virtually no rainfall, the irregular winter visits were all he could get for his childhood holiday memory.

"You remember my friend Tidus, right?" Roxas nodded.

"The blond one dating that girl Yuna. That _was_ her name, right?" Sora nodded. Yuna had been a very pretty girl, neat, put-together, polite, happy, and artistic – the perfectly ideal girlfriend of most prissily raised heterosexual males. But Sora was gay and that meant –

"Tidus and I got too close."

Shocked sympathy washed over Roxas's being as he reached over for his cousin's hand. "Oh… Oh, Sora, no…"

"Y-yes," he sighed, squeezing Roxas's hand. "To tell the truth, Tidus wasn't actually interested in her as much as he thought he was. He wasn't sure about why until when you pushed us under the mistletoe as a joke. That seemed to be the last straw for him. A month after you guys left, he came to me when we were just hanging out in my room and kissed me. I tried to be a good friend to Yuna, but he just… just… he wanted it so much and I didn't want him to stop." Sora began sniffling and buried his face into Roxas's shoulder. "A-after the first time we fooled around, he told me he'd always felt like he was missing something when he kissed her and that 'something' spot was filled when he kissed me."

Without saying anything, Roxas wrapped his free arm around Sora's waistline and rubbed little, soothing circles into the brunet's lower back. He urged in little whispers for the teen not to cry, but to no avail.

"He ch-cheated on her with me for four months… I think she started suspecting something when he began blowing off their dates. She didn't believe him when he said he was only hanging out with me and thought he was seeing another girl. One night, she came to my house to see if he was really there, but instead she walked in on us… and… "

"And?" Roxas asked. "You don't have to censor it for me, Sora."

The brunet nodded and sniffled in once before continuing. "She walked in on me giving him oral. Then she told both of our parents."

Roxas did the mental math. That meant Sora was with Tidus only two months ago, and there was no way he'd be ready to move on so quickly.

"I can see it on your face, Rox. You don't think I'm ready to move on, do you?" Roxas began to protest but was cut short. "No, you're right. I… it's still hard. But he told Yuna that it was a one time thing, that… that I _seduced_ him somehow, so now they're back together and my parents sent their 'slut of a son' down here to get straightened out by Cloud."

"Because he's a hardass, right?"

"Yeah," Sora laughed, wiping his cheeks. "He's a hardass."

Roxas lay in bed, holding his slim cousin in his arms, his hands fisting in the baby blue sleeveless hoodie Sora was wearing. Soon, Sora' body stopped trembling and his shakes reduced to deep, even breaths. Roxas shifted in his bed and let Sora take the majority of the mattress to sleep. Carefully, he slid Sora onto the sheets and propped up into a sitting position against the wall. Roxas slid until he was off the bed and walked around it and exited his bedroom.

In the kitchen, he was met by a sadly smiling Naminé who was getting a glass of ice water.

"Did he tell you?"

Roxas sighed and sat down on one of the barstools. "He told you too?"

"Yeah." Naminé took a sip of water. "Both me and Olette, actually. Sora knows Cloud knows because Auntie told him. She didn't want to send Sora here because he's gay, did you know that? His dad's the homophobe; his mom actually got excited to have a gay son. Sora's an only child, ya know?"

Roxas sighed. "She knows about Cloud's orientation, doesn't she?"

Naminé nodded and opened the fridge door. She pulled out a strawberry yogurt and ripped the top open ferociously before attacking it with a slim spoon.

"What I don't understand," the blonde murmured, tapping the spoon against her lips, "is why you seem to have such a hard time accepting Axel's advances."

"The guy's a creep –"

"And he genuinely_ likes_ you! I know you like him too, because Cloud told me what you said when you and Sora were tied up in those chairs a few days ago. You agreed to my terms, so why aren't you following through?"

Roxas gawked. " '_My terms_'? Naminé! What the fuck?"

The blonde only laughed. "Oh, stick a straw in it and suck it, Roxas." Then she left the kitchen, taking her strawberry yogurt and water with her. Roxas stood in place, shocked at that had just happened. So Naminé was the one orchestrating all the plans even when she knew about Sora's situation. He should probably go tell his cousin about what was going on before someone blew a gasket.

He had just barely made it back to his room and had woken Sora up when Cloud burst into the room, his cell phone hovering three inches away form his face.

"Hey, boys, we've got to get to work. Also, Axel and Riku invited you and Naminé to hang out and have dinner at their place, so we decided it's mandatory that you're both going tonight."

Without waiting for their reactions, Cloud shut the door.

Then he opened it again.

"Oh, and Sora?" The brunet looked up, curious. "Riku knows it was your birthday on Sunday."

- -

Axel didn't _want_ to think about Roxas right now. His mind was too preoccupied with other things – namely what Naminé had told him about herself and Olette. After she'd revealed their unique relationship, it forced him to reevaluate how much he truly noticed people. For the last few days, he'd stopped talking to everyone but the younger blonde. When everyone else simply noticed that he was unusually quiet, Naminé had guessed what was on his mind.

Without meaning to, she had wormed her way into his heart.

To tell the truth, Axel was quite enjoying his newfound silence. For once in his life, everything felt balanced…

That is, until Riku-bitch had invited their high school-aged friends to have dinner at their place. As a result, he was forced to pick up all the Chinese takeout he could carry in his car. As of now, he couldn't decide if the overwhelming smell was hunger inducing or nauseating, so he cracked a window to relieve himself of the heady tension it was creating.

Suddenly, the redhead's phone buzzed on the seat beside him. A quick glance down told him it was Riku texting him, so he didn't bother picking it up.

Axel turned the corner when his phone buzzed again, this time with Naminé texting him. Then it buzzed a third time and Cloud's name popped up on the screen. Then Olette, then Pence, then Kairi, then Selphie, then…

Then an unidentified number.

The redhead nearly screamed when his phone repeatedly buzzed for the next few minutes, occasionally varying in behavior and ringing until his voice mail picked up. He'd heard the same song line from Riku's specified ring tone over and over and over and over…

_I wanna make some babies/I wanna get it on!/I wanna make you horny/But I can't get it up!/(Get it up, Get it up, Get it up…)_

It persistent ringing kept faithfully on even when he drove through the entrance of his apartment complex. By now, he was getting Naminé's ring tone (_It's a piece of cake to cake a pretty cake!/__ If the way is hazy/You gotta do the cooking by the book/You know you can't be lazy/Never use a messy…_) and the song was driving him crazy. He never should've let Naminé choose the ringtone for him.

By the time Axel made his trek up the stairs with the takeout in two large plastic bags, his head was spinning from so much buzzing and cell phone ringing that he was ready to go smash the device into pieces. When he reached his and Riku's flat, he shoved open the door and stomped over to the kitchen, fuming. The group huddled over on the couches (and the floor) were laughing hysterically. Then, the moment he set down the takeout on the table, he felt a pair of hands grab the hem ofhis shirt and drag up, effectively stripping him of his top.

"What the hell?"

Behind him stood Pence inspecting his T-shirt. With a quick move of the hand, the blond tossed the shirt to Riku. He watched with horror as Riku passed the shirt to Aunt Philip, and it was then Axel noticed the silveret was topless and he began fearing for his life.

Aunt Philip, the older Strife siblings, and Roxas all in the same room… oh, horrors.

He wanted to cry.

"One hundred percent cotton," (s)he commented. "Here, have a muffin." (S)he grabbed a muffin out of the basket on the table and tossed it to him, which he caught in midair before he could stop himself.

"How do I know you didn't fuck with it?" Axel asked, skeptical.

Olette laughed and beckoned for him to join the group around the living room. "We're eating them too, so it can't be all bad. Come on!"

Still reluctant, Axel was nudged forward by Pence's insistent fist. He fell forward and caught himself on the floor just as he was about to faceplant nearly killing the muffin in a plastic bag on his descent. As if to apologize, the group shoved a muffin his way via Roxas's hand. Without thinking, Axel took the proffered food and began chewing.

And it was a Chocolate Muffin Orgasm.

Oh Gods.

Taking advantage of the taste, the redhead moaned provocatively as he swallowed his second bite full of muffin. The sound was met by a series of laughs, groans, and blushes. (Axel reveled in the fact that his hot little blond had been one of the blushers.)

After the muffins, the crew busted out the Chinese takeout and happily munched on their food in the living room while watching a parody movie.

"H-hey, Ax," Riku leaned toward him and whispered, "are you feeling a bit, err… _weird_ right now?"

Axel turned his attention away from the screen where the protagonist had just made some sort of idiot remark or pulled a dumb stunt. With a slight shock, Axel realized Riku's pupils were dilated. The blue-green of his irises were drowned out by the overwhelming black circle expanding out from the center of his eyes.

"I'm fine, but… are you okay? You're not _high_ are you?"

"No!" Riku hissed insistently. "I have another more _important _problem right now!"

"What?"

The silveret looked down at his lap, embarrassed. Without meaning to, Axel followed his gaze and froze when he saw Riku's crotch – someone had definitely pitched a tent for the night in his basketball shorts. Judging by the panicked look on his face, he didn't know if laughing was appropriate or not…

So he laughed anyway.

The silveret locked eyes with him, mortified. "Axel, stop it!" he shushed. Around them, the other members of the crew looked back, shooting them strange looks. From across the span of bodies sprawled across one another on the floor, Aunt Philip grinned at the pair mischievously.

Axel averted his gaze toward the ground only to find a very _nice_ view of Roxas's bare stomach stretched taught over his abs. The blond had flipped over onto Cloud's back and was stretching himself upward to ease muscle tension in his shoulders and back.

Sadly, for Axel, the action sparked the beginning of his own little problem in his pants.

"Philip," he realized with a shock. Him and Riku's heads snapped forward at the realization only to be met with a sly smirk from the culprit.

No, wait. Culprits.

Naminé was grinning too.

Anger flaring in his stomach as his eyes locked in on Philip's, Axel leaned toward Riku and whispered, "we need to talk to 'em."

- -

The foursome met in the hallway. Once they were out of immediate earshot of the group, Naminé began smiling with the evilest grin any of the two (Three? Two? Three?) males had ever seen in thier lives. Instead of reacting to the petite blonde, Axel immediately turned to Auntie and crossed his arms.

"What did you put in those muffins?" he interrogated.

"I didn't add anything to the muffins, but you and Riku just happened to ingest my only two 'sex muffins' I made in this batch."

"S-sex muffins?" Riku stuttered.

Naminé grinned and winked. "They contain Viagra."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**For every review recieved, the Viagra in the "sex muffins" is both more effective and longer lasting.  
**So this is the first half of the dinner party/hang out thing. There's more to come in chapter two. :)

Also, I'm aware that The Naminé/Olette situation information still hasn't been slipped in, but that all the relevant characters know about it. I keep promising it in every chapter, but for some reason, they seem to just want to stay on the DL. D:

_Bisous, Minikimii_


	11. Baby, If You Love Me, Smile

Forget the usual stuff, just read!

* * *

**Spicy**  
Baby, If You Love Me, Smile

"You put Viagra in the muffins… What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!"

Aunt Philip giggled girlishly and trailed his/her fingers up Axel's arm. "Don't worry, sweetcheeks, your little boyfriend won't mind after tonight. Well, that is if you both are STD negative. You two _are_ clean, aren't you?"

Riku gaped like a fish. "Of course Axel and I are clean!" Aunt Philip smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Then have fun, darlings. Toodles!"

The two watched in horror as their transvestite neighbor skipped down the hall like nothing was wrong.

"Ph-Philip!"

Naminé winked at the stricken pair and walked back out to watch the movie. Riku turned to Axel, panic coloring his entire face as the thought of walking back out there and facing Sora became more and more frightening with each passing second.

"Ya know…" Axel murmured, "there is a… 'happy' way that we can fix… erm… _this_."

Riku's eyebrows shot up past his skull and he choked on his spit. "I'm NOT going to jump Sora! Nor am I allowing you to jump Roxas!"

Axel cleared his throat nervously and smiled unevenly at his silver-haired friend. "Actually, I was suggesting that we just scr-"

"No," Riku cut him off. "Just… no."

"What's wrong? It'll be like back when we were dating," Axel muttered. "It's not _that_ awkward."

"N-Nooooo fucking way, Axel." Riku scoffed. "The 'dating' lasted two weeks during junior year and all we did was screw each other senseless cuz we were curious what we would be like together. So, in case you haven't noticed, that ship has _sailed_."

"Alright then," Axel sighed. "I'm gonna go take care of business. Good luck!"

The redhead began walking away, but was stopped as Riku reached forward and grabbed him by the back of his collared shirt. "Ax, if you think you can just go ahead and leave me for dead in there, I'm not letting you. We're going in together."

Axel pouted. "I still think my first idea was better."

"That's because you're a total horn dog."

"… Yeah, probably." Axel paused and tapped Riku on the shoulder, stopping the silveret midstep.

"What?"

Axel grinned. "Just so you know, back then I thought you were a demon in the sack."

Riku shifted around uncomfortably, averting his eyes from Axel's cocky grin, and murmured quietly while blushing:

"Likewise."

- -

_"Ya know," Naminé tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I still don't think lying to Axel and Riku about the Viagra muffins was the right thing to do."_

_Aunt Philip smiled to the girl beside him/her and patted her back reassuringly. "Hey, they don't need to know that Roxas accidentally ate Riku's muffin. The plan will still work. Maybe even better than how we originally planned it."_

_Naminé sighed and smiled. "Well… alright."_

- -

When the two got back to the living room, the entire group had turned off the movie and was now assembled into a circle, and had left a space on one side of the now empty couch for Axel and Riku. Someone had turned off all the lights in the living room and the group was now relying on the glow provided by the hallway light and two well-placed candles for their only illumination. There was a chair in the middle of the circle in front of the couch, placed conveniently so that everyone in the circle could see the empty seat.

The pair surveyed the scene warily, and when he looked over to Riku's face, Axel was sure that he was having second thoughts about rejecting the redhead's offer.

"Guys…" the silveret gulped, "what's going on?"

Olette smiled her sweetest, most innocent smile and informed them, "we're playing a game."

Axel raised his eyebrow in interest. "What game?"

"It's called _Baby, if You Love Me, Smile_ or just plain _Smile_," she of the girls replied. "Do you know how to play?"

"No."

Naminé waved the pair over and pulled Riku into a sitting position on the ground beside her. Axel was about to join them when the petite blonde suddenly pushed him away and toward the couch everyone was crowded in a circle around.

"Axel," she commanded, "get on the chair." He complied and sat down. "Okay, so no matter what happens next, you need to keep a straight face. The first one to break into a smile loses."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sora leaned over behind Naminé and whispered something to Riku. The silveret nodded and the both of them stood up and left in the direction of Riku's room. Was it just Axel, or did was there the smell of some romance brewing in the air tonight?

"… and that's how you play," Naminé finished.

"Wait, what?" he asked, having been momentarily distracted.

"Never mind, Axel," Naminé sighed. "Just sit."

The redhead sighed and sat down, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He could do a staring contest – he was great at staring people down, so it he should have no problem owning his opponent's ass.

"Now… who wants to make Axel smile?" All eyes turned to Roxas who immediately began blushing furiously.

"I-I think Riku does!" he rushed out in a lame attempt to take the attention away from himself, failing as he realized Riku and Sora were no longer in the room.

"Just do it, Roxas."

With a great reluctance, the blond stood up and approached Axel and muttered a quick curse of hatred under his breath before he started.

And boy, did he _start_.

Axel's eyes widened as Roxas and planted himself on the redhead's lap so that they were facing each other with each of Roxas's legs on either side of Axel, their groins nearly pressed together through the fabric of Axel's jeans. His body immediately began heating up as Roxas's face approached his, a falsely seductive expression on his face. Warm breath splayed across his jawbone as Roxas's lips ghosted over his cheek and toward his ear.

"I don't like to lose and I don't want to embarrass myself, so smile already and this can all be over."

A shiver ran up the redhead's spine and he fought to stay silent when Roxas growled low in the back of his throat. He was ready get off of Axel's lap and sit back down when Naminé threatened him with something Axel didn't have the attention to remember, and Roxas sat back down on Axel's lap, moving up close so that their chests were pressed together and his arms were draped around the back of Axel's neck. Softly, he brushed his lips against the redhead's jaw and kissed him lightly in the spot behind his ear.

But Axel still didn't smile.

"Fine," he hissed, his hot breath sending a quivering sensation through Axel's chest, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Frustrated, Roxas got up and pulled Axel to his feet. He slid the chair out of the way and pushed Axel back against the couch roughly so that he was laying on his back. The blond climbed over his body and straddled Axel's lap, his eyes glowing with determination.

"Not gonna cooperate? I'm gonna _make_ you smile then."

Someone in the group breathed a shocked 'Ohmygod, _Roxas, what are you doing?!_' but neither of the pair heard them, because the moment Roxas stopped talking, a look of deviously challenging determination fell upon his features and he set to rotating his hips against Axel's groin with heated, agonizingly sexy movements.

Suddenly, Axel's body was on _fire_.

Roxas was atop him his lithe body pressing down and creating a maddeningly slow friction against Axel's groin. With each roll of the hips, Roxas held his intense stare into Axel's eyes, determination with a slight undertone of desire buried underneath, as he pressed down again and again to provoke the redhead into smiling. Axel began breathing deeply in and out to prevent himself from letting his lips curve in pleasure at the way Roxas's hips were rotating against his own, the way the blond's hands were beginning to trail up his shirt and to the redhead's sensitive sides.

Roxas still wasn't getting any reaction!

With a small growl, the blond leaned over and pressed himself harshly down on Axel's swelling groin, grinding harder until Axel's thin-pressed lips parted in a low moan from the sensation of _Roxas grinding against him_. He could've sworn he saw a small bulge in Roxas's pants tent up slightly at the sound, but was busy staring at the way the blond was currently stripping of both their shirts to care. First, Axel's came off in a devilishly quick movement that made his head spin. Then, Roxas pulled his own shirt off slowly, inching the fabric up and exposing his skin inch by inch for Axel's ravenous eyes to take in, not stopping the movement of his hips all the while.

Axel was having a harder and harder time with breathing as the blond threw the shirt over his head and onto the floor where Riku had been sitting when the game started. Roxas leaned over, still moving his lower body against Axel's as he began breathing hot trails of air all over the redhead's torso and down to his low-riding jeans.

"Smile…" he breathed against Axel's neck. "If you love me, baby, smile."

Instead, he groaned softly as Roxas's fingers slid over his torso like trickles water, leaving a trail of pleased nerve endings in their wake. Unable to contain it much longer, Axel gave in. A small gasp left Roxas's lips as hands settled lightly on his hips. Initially, his expression read '_touching me is against the rules!_', but when he felt Axel's hands moving away from his hips, it quickly morphed to a '_fuck it, we'll just do whatever the hell we want_' look that solidified Roxas as the perfect someone to be Axel's wanton new future-boyfriend.

With that boundary broken, Axel felt himself pulling the blond's face toward his own. His lips were met with a crushing pressure of soft, wet lips moving and remolding themselves against his over and over again. Axel kissed back with fervor, flipping the blond over on the couch and forgetting completely that it had started off as a game when he began shamelessly running his hands all over the younger male's smooth, tight body, stroking and worshipping with both his hands and his mouth as he felt Roxas whimper and shake beneath him. Axel grinned against the blond's neck and latched his lips to the skin there, sucking hard as one of his hands trailed down to Roxas's femoral pulse point and began rubbing hard circles into the space just above the waistband of his pants.

The hot body beneath him began shaking uncontrollably and he slid himself between Roxas's spreading legs, his hands trailing down far below where they'd started as he gave the bulge in Roxas's pants a pressured squeeze.

"Oh… _Nngh_…" Roxas moaned, throwing his head back into the cushions. "A-_Axel!_"

And then they were interrupted.

"Alright, alright! Break it up, children!" Aunt Philip rolled his/her eyes and forced everyone to a standing position. "I think we've had enough near-sex moments now to satisfy us for the rest of the night." (S)he got up and pulled Axel into a kneeling position above Roxas.

"Not me," Axel chuckled, smirking down at the blond still panting under him.

Roxas blushed as he realized a thin sheen of sweat covered his torso and there was a sizable amount of saliva coating his throat and lips. Just as Roxas was about to panic and set his face back into his default stoic mask, Axel heaved Roxas up on his shaking legs and pulled the young blond's shorter, half-naked body against his own. With a sudden face full of pale, muscled chest, Roxas looked up, surprised, and was met with deeply aroused eyes gazing back at his with an intensity that made shivers run down his spine.

"My room's just down the hall," Axel murmured, angling Roxas's face up at his as he bent down closer so their lips were brushing, "And we both seem to be having a the same problem in our pants…" He cupped Roxas's butt and squeezed lightly for emphasis, causing the blond to squirm and buck against Axel's bulge. "So, if you want to continue…"

Before anyone could stop them, Roxas had dragged Axel to the room and locked the door.

- -

Sora sat at the edge of Riku's bed, playing with the hem of his shirt as the silveret undressed in front of him and changed from his jeans into a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. It was getting easier and easier for him to forget about Tidus now, seeing as how his thoughts were slowly being dominated by memories and fantasies about Riku's omnipresent laughter and easy-going, gentlemanly demeanor.

He wasn't _forgetting_ Tidus, per say, just… noticing someone more.

"Uhh… Riku?"

"Yeah?" the silveret responded, picking a hair tie off his desk and pulling his moonsilk strands into a ponytail low on his neck. A few strands slipped forward, framing his face in the soft light from the streets lamp outside his bedroom window.

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up, forcing himself to become confident again, like the Sora back before he moved to the city. The Sora back when he had first started his secret relationship with Tidus.

"Riku, there's something I need you to know about me…"

Later, when Sora had finished his story and was crying and shaking in spite of himself, Riku simply scooped him up and held the boy close. That was when Sora knew – no doubt in his mind – that following Riku's simple, loving action with a kiss to the cheek was the right thing to do.

"Tidus was an idiot for choosing Yuna over you," Riku whispered, his silky lips in contact with Sora's hair.

"But I'm glad he did it," Sora smiled back, wrapping his arms securely around the silveret and pressing his lips tentatively against Riku's skin once more, "because now I've met you."

- -

The bed sheets were tangled in a heap on the floor while two wet, naked, panting men lay on the bed together, both of them facing the ceiling, entirely spent and satisfied. One reached over for the other blond one and began playing with his fingers, kissing each of them individually for no reason. Outside, the guests at the house had left, all ushered out by Aunt Philip and Naminé, who both had complete confidence that everything was going to go perfectly fine.

"Hey, Axel?" the blond one questioned, rolling over onto his side and wincing only slightly from the pain in his bottom.

"Yes?" The redhead turned over in his bed and pulled the blond against his body, their sweat and dribbles of Roxas's semen mixing together between them.

"I should've said yes to you sooner," the first male grinned and rolled on top of the other, pressing their bare hips together, "because you give one fucking _hot_ blowjob."

The redhead smirked and pressed his lips roughly against his younger partner. "Spicy hot, am I right? Now you can have one whenever you want."

- -

Somewhere back at the Strife house, Cloud and Naminé sat alone together in the living room, staring at a rented action movie playing on screen as they both sipped out of their respective mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Cloud?" Naminé called out during the middle of the fight scene. Cloud looked up from his half-filled mug and cocked his head to the side, waiting for Naminé's second question. "Do you think Roxas is still a virgin?"

Cloud looked back at her "Hmm… I think…"

At that precise moment, the main actor on the screen decided to yell "No way in hell!" and lopped off a baddie's head. Then they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Oh My God. **I finally wrote them together. Ahhh... This means the fanfic is almost done! I seem to have a thing for writing smaller multi-chaptered projects that are around 13 to 15 chapters long. -laughs-  
For every review received... I get another review received. I can't think of any incentives... unless you want it to be an early B-day gift! My brithday's on Friday. X3

_Bisous, Minikimii_


	12. In Our Aftermath

Disclaimer: Squenix ownzors. Om nom nom.  
_Italicized _portion of this chapter is Rated M.**  
**

* * *

**Spicy**  
In Our Aftermath

Axel woke up with a spring in his step that made Riku want to strangle puppies. They ushered the Strife boy and his cousin out of the house, all four of them contentedly embarrassed at the situation. Soon after the younger pair had left, Riku realized that he'd forgotten to give Sora his birthday gift.

Today _was_ the brunet's birthday.

Almost instantly, Riku was out the door, Axel following in tow, hell-bent on getting Sora's birthday gift to him as soon as possible, even if they didn't have work today. Axel could have melted in his seat, knowing that he would be seeing Roxas on his off day.

'_There really is a God up there_,' he mused, _'and I think I'm finally on His good side!_'

Yesterday when he was with Roxas… Oh, boy. _Oh_, boy. He was looking forward today – excluding the three major projects he had due in class later in the week, this Sunday was going to be great. In fact, it was enjoyable to the point where it required a flashback.

(Good thing Riku was driving.)

- -

_"A-Axel…" Roxas moaned as the redhead continued grinding against him in the bed. His hands clawed all over Axel's back, nails digging into the smooth skin as the older man continued to suckle his skin and leave love bites on his sensitive body._

_He'd moved down to Roxas's chest where he attacked a rosy nipple with his tongue until the blond was shaking with pleasure. The aching pressure in his pants was becoming harder to stand, something Roxas let Axel know as he began grinding harder against the redhead, causing them both to groan breathily._

_Hands shaking, Roxas reached down, took Axel's hand in his own, and directed it to the waistband of his pants. The redhead immediately got the message. He undid Roxas's pants and began sliding them down the blond's narrow hips, causing his undergarment coming off in the process. Roxas moved his own hands down to Axel's jeans and undid the button, tugging the denim of his body, blushing as he got an instant view of Axel's own erection and realized the redhead didn't wear any underwear. Endorphins rushed through his head as Axel finally freed his body of all constricting cloth and replaced the material with his mouth. Roxas shuddered and curled his toes at the feeling of a tongue lapping in long strokes at his inner thigh, stroking and morphing into kissing as Axel neared his erection. The hands on his hips gripped tighter, and pulled him toward Axel until the redhead's face was poised just above Roxas's crotch._

_"Roxas…" he breathed, looking up at the panting blond. "Are you a vir–"_

_"Yes."_

_The expression on Axel's face changed from pure lust into something softer; the glow in his eyes became a clear shine, and his panting suddenly sounded endearing instead of animalistic. Roxas shook pleasurably as the redhead leaned forward and planted a hot kiss on his lips, melting under the worship of Axel's sudden intimacy. He felt the older man reach over to his left and pull out a tube from under the bed, and watched in a mesmerized stupor as he squeezed a jelly-like substance into his right hand._

_Suddenly, he found himself propped up atop Axel's body and a hand coated in the cool lubricant reaching behind him, sliding closer and closer to his entrance with every ravishing kiss the redhead fixed upon his lips. Lost in the heat of their locked lips, Roxas nearly jumped when one of Axel's fingers nudged at his puckered hole, asking silently for permission to enter._

_"Ah! What are you–"_

_"May I?" Axel breathed into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe as he awaited an answer. "It's not what you think… I'm not going to do that with you tonight."_

_Roxas heaved in breaths as shuddering sighs and nodded, letting Axel flip him onto his back once more. Axel back away from his ear, smiling at the blond fondly as he leaned over and began trailing kisses down his chest and to his navel. Roxas felt a finger enter him from behind and wriggled in discomfort, his erection deflating somewhat at the intrusive feeling._

_He gazed down to where Axel's face was just above his groin. The redhead hovered, breathing heavily, and took one last look up at Roxas before he leaned forward, licked his tip, and encased the blond's head with a light suck._

_A slight, shuddering wave of pleasure rippled up his body, causing Roxas to respond with an involuntary curl forward. And when Axel's mouth encased Roxas and his fingers slid full into him, pressing at the nerves that made him cry out in unbridled ecstasy…_

_Well, Roxas fucking **loved** it._

- -

Roxas blushed as he remembered the way Axel had handled him the night before. The constant sharp pain in his rear every time he moved prompted colorful momentary flashbacks that made his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Why the hell had he been so _forward_? Roxas was never like that – he was barely even out of the closet!

But the moment everyone had forced him to play _Smile_ and he'd taken his offense of straddling the older man's lap, something in his body switched, and suddenly, he was very, _very_ aware of the way Axel's body felt against his. Letting go of his inhibitions, Roxas had simply let his feelings take over. He'd never reacted so strongly to someone before; the overpowering feeling of _want_ was surging through his body and fueling him to take the game farther than any of his friends (and sometimes family) had ever taken it before.

And when he and Sora had gone home this morning, Roxas with a limp, Sora with the first truly happy smile anyone had ever seen on his lips…

Cloud and Naminé were waiting with celebratory, non-birthday cake.

Yeah.

That kind of scared him.

All of a sudden, two older male figures came bursting through the front door of the curry house. Roxas's head jerked up in slight alarm at the sudden intrusion, face flushing when he saw who it was who walked through the door.

"Axel's here – the show can now begin!"

A sudden feeling of embarrassment overcame him and Roxas – ignoring the wincing pain in his rear – immediately ducked for cover under the counter… the _glass_ counter.

"Hey, Roxas, are you okay?" Riku was leaning over the edge of the plastic food model display case, head cocked in confusion at Roxas's behavior.

"Err… yeah, I'm _fiiine_!" He grinned up, the trembling in his voice lessening slightly when he saw it was only Riku. But then it came back full force when Axel burst into his line of vision from above, grinning cockily as he passed through the employees only door to the back of the counter.

"Hey, Roxy," he smiled, voice smooth and body language quite pompous for eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Eep!"

The blond stood up quickly, his head almost clashing against Axel's face as he made a beeline for the swinging kitchen door. He was stopped, however, by Cloud, who was just coming out of the kitchen to greet his two non-blood related employees. Roxas fell back, almost landing on his still-stinging rear, and right into Axel's arms. Around them, the first trickle of customers looked up in alarm while a few of the fangirls who lurked regularly around the giant glass windows of the curry house all sported simultaneous nosebleeds.

"Why run so early in the morning?" Axel asked, fingers brushing against Roxas's neck as he secured his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him closer. He dipped down next to Roxas's ear, giving his earlobe a light nip as he whispered, "doesn't your ass still hurt?"

Roxas's bright blue eyes widened to the size of limes as he pulled away from Axel and made a dash for the front door of the café, tearing off his work uniform in the process, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and exposing his chest for the world to see. Axel stood, gaping dumbly at the slowly closing glass doors.

"What are you waiting for?" Cloud laughed as he continued to serve the first few customers of the day. "Go after him!"

Axel did just that.

- -

While Roxas and Axel were busy with their morning after encounter, Riku had slipped into the kitchen where Naminé and Sora were chatting amicably while they each were stirring pots of different curries. The silveret's entire being softened at the way Sora was able to laugh so comfortably with his cousin, the way his face lit up and a previously absent warmth emanated from his aura. Confidence had made its way into Sora's foreground self-presentation, and Riku couldn't have been more captivated.

Naminé looked up from her pot of curry to see Riku standing at the doorway, a shiny, blue gift bag in his hand. She smiled and beckoned for him to come closer.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, beaming.

Riku turned to Sora and handed him the gift. "That's for him to find out."

The brunet opened the bag and his eyes lit up at the contents, a happy squeak slipping out from his throat as he pulled the box out from the light blue crepe paper inside.

"It's… the camera from our first shopping trip…"

"Happy Birthday, Sora." Riku leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Sora's forehead, ruffling his soft, chocolate spikes as he pulled back. Sora set the box down on the kitchen counter and pulled the silveret into a kiss, happy tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he burrowed into Riku's chest.

"Thank you _so_ much," the brunet gushed, arms still around the silveret's waist. "I… I… oh my _GOD_!" He turned to Naminé and laughed. "This is-"

"I know," she smiled, still stirring the curry. "So… Riku, are you going to come to the celebration tonight?"

The silveret sighed and pulled Sora against his chest so that they were both facing Naminé. "I dunno… two parties two nights in a row…"

"You're going to come!" Sora insisted, pulling Riku's forearm up to his face and kissing it for no reason. "I want you to come…"

Riku laughed and hugged him tighter. "I know, I'm just teasing."

"Good!" Sora laughed, pulling away. "Now, you go get all your university work done so we can party like crazy tonight, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. "After I get lunch."

With that, Riku left the kitchen and went back out into the curry house as a customer. Axel was nowhere in sight, so he simply sat down and waited for Cloud to come out and take his order. And, for the very first time since he'd stepped into the Strife family's establishment, Riku was able to truly sit down and enjoy a meal.

- -

"Roxas!"

The blond suddenly found himself being yanked around by his elbow and being forced face-first into a collision with Axel's chest. The pair fell to the sidewalk, Roxas on top of Axel, conveniently straddling his hips for an extended moment as he regained his balance.

"Well…" Axel coughed, glancing back and forth at the pedestrians who were covering their children's eyes, "this certainly is nice."

"Oh my GOD, you _pervert_!" Roxas jumped off the redhead and backed away against the wall of a nearby shop. "That's disgusting!"

Axel smirked and got up off the ground, taking quick steps toward the blond so to trap him against the wall. He shivered from the impish look in the older man's eyes, trying his best to avert his gaze to somewhere other than his eyes, lips, or crotch.

"You weren't saying that last night, Roxas."

Especially his crotch.

"Sh-shut up!" he tried to yell, only it came out as a pathetic whimper.

"Oh," Axel chuckled, leaning in closer, "I'll shut up, alright."

Roxas felt like he'd fallen back into last night as the redhead's lips covered his own and a hand began snaking its way through his open shirt and around his waist. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered a few catcalls and coming from nearby. The feeling of Axel's bare arm against his skin sent shivers up his body, causing him to shake slightly and lose his balance as Axel pulled away from him.

"Why did you run?" the redhead breathed against his lips, their bodies still pressed together.

Roxas coughed nervously and was unable to stop his surreptitious glance down toward Axel's crotch. "S-survival instincts?"

"You're amazing." He laughed and pulled the blond into a tight embrace, completely disregarding the indirect insult. "I knew it was a good idea to start pursuing you."

"Yeah, because apparently hitting on a waiter is the best way to meet your next boyfriend," Roxas scoffed in response.

" 'Next boyfriend', eh? That better be an offer, because I accept."

Roxas blinked slowly twice before the realization dawned on him. What had he just said?!

"W-wait!" he tried to protest.

"No take-backs, Roxy!" Axel sang, scooping the blond into his arms. "Now, I'm going carry you back to work because there's no way in hell I'm letting my _boyfriend_ run on a sore ass, got it memorized?"

"OhmyGOD, A-Axel, we're in _public_! Don't say things like that!!" he chastised, beating his fists at his boyfriend's chest. "Now put me down!!"

"Sorry. No can do, Roxy."

"Axel!!" Roxas beat his fists against the redhead a few more times, only earning himself a pinch on the butt and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hitting me isn't going to help," the redhead chuckled, "cuz I like my men spicy."

Roxas groaned and buried his face into the older male's shoulder, cursing lightly under his breath. It was lucky, he thought, that Axel couldn't see his smile from this angle, because he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to live that down.

* * *

Note: I changed the last chapter so Sora didn't kiss Riku on the lips, but on the cheek. :)  
There is an **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** on my profile pertaining to a three-month hiatus. I know it sucks, especially since this story is so close to completion, but it's out of my hands.  
If there are any questions/plot holes you'd like to see answered or filled, please mention them in a review!

_Bisous, Minikimii_

P.S. For every review received, Riku gets closer to (OMGOMG**CENSORED**FORSPOILERS)ing Sora!


	13. In the Beginning

Oh damn. I'm sorry I was away for so long, and I really can't offer any sort of worthy excuse or explanation for my absence other than AP classes suck ass and my motivation died for a good half year. Anyway, here is the last chapter and the epilogue...

* * *

**Spicy**  
In The Beginnning

_"This place looks alright, I guess."_

_Axel walked up to the double glass doors, his best friend (and sometimes fuck buddy) following behind him silently. Freshman year of college and he still wasn't sure what the surrounding vicinity of the campus included. Moving to the city was too much of a change from the suburban life he'd been leading for the last eighteen years of his life. He and Riku had graduated together, leaving behind a legacy of homosexuality acceptance. _

_Maybe they could continue that legacy into college? Maybe after lunch, they could look in to joining the campus's LGBT group…_

_"Welcome to the Strife Family Curry House. Party of two?"_

_When Axel looked up at the owner of the voice his eyes went wide with disbelief. There, dressed in a simple white collared shirt, black pants, and a black apron was the most gorgeous thing God had ever created._

_"Party of three if you'd join us during your break," Axel offered, winking. He was turning the charm on to one hundred and seventy percent._

_The blond blushed and averted his gaze._

_"Please, follow me."_

_"Gladly."_

- -

It was funny, really, how Roxas always wanted to bury his first memory of Axel in his mental shamebox. Admitting that he was infatuated with the redhead the first time he'd laid eyes on him was about the most shameful thing he could ever think of doing.

At least, that was how he would have felt at the moment if it weren't for that fact that he was _so damn happy._

"C'mon, Sora! Open it up!"

"I don't want to..." the brunet whined, burying his face in Riku's shoulder. "I already got Rik's present, so I feel like nothing will measure up to it if I open them on the same day..."

From behind him—as Roxas was currently comfortably seated between Axel's legs on the couch—the redheaded man smirked and nudged a bubble decorated bag toward the highschooler.

"Trust me, you'll want to open this."

Both Riku and Sora eyed him skeptically before Riku reached toward the bag and brought it close to the brunet...

Only to watch in horror as the eighteen-year-old pulled out three edible women's thongs.

"Oh, God!" Sora whimpered as he threw the pseudo-undergarments back into the bright, childlike bag from which they came. "I can't believe you... you..."

"You better watch your back tonight, firecrotch," Riku glared, expression interested and playful beneath the surface tension.

Axel didn't bat an eyelash as he rested his chin on Roxas's shoulder, arms coming around the blonds stomach to pull the slight teen closer to his body. From beside the couple, Aunt Philip laughed, "Actually, I'm pretty sure Axel will be too busy watching Roxy's to care."

Roxas stiffened. With ninja-worthy quickness, his arm shot out toward the college men's transvestite neighbor and shoved him/her over.

"Not. Cool."

"You're right," Philip countered. "Everything between you and Axel is flaming hot, hot, _hot_!"

Axel smirked. "And don't you know it, Roxy, baby."

Their friends laughed around them when Roxas's forehead met the palm of his hand and a fake cry of anguish filled the room.

"Well," Riku continued, pressing his lips to Sora's temple, "Now that you've got Axel's out of the way, I think you should still open everyone else's presents. They came here for you so it's the least you could do."

"… F-fine, I guess." Sora looked around the circle nervously. "But you guys better not have gotten stuff like Axel did!"

Little did he know, their gifts were all coordinated to the same BDSM-esque supplies they could find—leather and all.

- -

"So how was tonight?" Riku asked, the lovely brunet sprawled across his chest.

"Well... I could've done without the sex toys, that's for sure."

Sora's face lit up at the mention of the gifts that were currently hidden under Riku's bed for safekeeping.

Well, half for safekeeping, half for curiosity's sake.

The younger Strifes had all lied to Cloud, who was under the impression that _everyone_ was sleeping over at Riku and Axel's apartment, not just his younger brother and cousin. It was a risky move, especially with the problem of Naminé's sleeping arrangements, but in the end, Olette had agreed to take her in for the night and until the next afternoon, complete with a shared devious smirk between the two girls when they mentioned they were going to stay up all night and wake up late anyway.

Which really left the rest of them wondering exactly _how_ heterosexual their friendship was in the first place.

The thought lingered awkwardly in Riku's head, so he leaned forward slightly to press his lips against Sora's forehead.

"What was that for?" Not accusatory, but whimsically wonderfilled.

Riku smiled at the birthday boy who propped himself up on his elbows around the silveret's head. "Just because."

"Everything with you is always 'just because'," Sora whined.

"Well that's because..." Riku smirked, pulling the boy down to so that their lips were brushing. "You deserved to be loved because you're just you."

- -

Across the hallway, were a definitely-sober-this-time couple making out heavily to an almost-abrasive alternative soundtrack cranked up high enough to drown out any extra loud moans that might escape the cracks in the bottom of the door and wisp across the hallway to their housemates' unsuspecting ears.

Axel dragged his hands across Roxas's chest and hips, grabbing and kneading and scratching at his skin, feverishly feeling the way he was structure, as though pausing would warrant an excuse to stop.

Light gasps and moans sounded beside his right ear, adding to the exquisite feeling of skinonskin that was sending pulsing rivulets of pressure through his body that pooled at his groin. The feeling of Roxas's blunt nails scratching and unscratching, his legs wrapped around Axel's midsection, and the hips that constantly ground against his own, shifting in gradually wider and harder circles that made Axel want to move faster and feel the rest of Roxas's body.

"Ah... Ah—ah_—Axel!"_

The sound of Roxas's voice against his ear, the feeling of the pressure and hardness between their legs...

Axel slipped his hands beneath the waistband of his boxers and hooker the blond's boxers on his thumb, and slid both of their clothes off their bodies as quickly as he could, letting Roxas pull his own clothing off his foot. The way his body rolled up under Axel's gave the redhead perfect access to the most markable, softest, smoothest, expanse of neck the twenty-year-old could ever hope to feel.

"Roxas..." he breathed heavily, hand wrapping around their hard arousals, his slender fingers stroking and moving, able to feel the unsynchronized throbs of their members together, sliding and grinding hotly.

"I... I want..." the teen whispered, body shaking as Axel's lips and teeth and tongue teased his pert nipples. A hand slid around to the Roxas's backside, wordlessly coaxing the blond to spread his legs wider, and the teen rolled his wanting hips against Axel's hand one more time before the redhead pulled his body toward Roxas and positioned himself between the blond's open legs.

With a flurry of movements, Axel had shakily slipped on a condom and coated his fingers with the slippery translucent liquid. With one hand, he pulled Roxas further from the mattress so that his perfect soft, round ass was pressed to Axel's lap. Shaking, Axel dragged his hand lower, leaving a glistening line of lube trailing down from Roxas's navel all the way around his thighs and down to his entrance.

He could feel the way Roxas shook, nervous and aching as Axel pressed the first of three fingers into the blond's body, the way Roxas closed down around him, whimpering slightly—so quiet and submitting that Axel shaped his body against the blond's, an arm between their full contact.

Encouraged, Roxas brought his shaking arms to loop around Axel's neck and tangle in his sweaty hair, and pulled the older man down so their lips were pressed together, tongues moving and wrapping and stroking, Roxas's whimpers drowning down Axel's throat with every jolt and sting that ran up his lithe body.

Axel separated and brought his face to Roxas's chest, running his slightly parted lips over the blond's pert nipples until hand twisted in his hair and began pulling insistently for him to do something else, do _anything else._

He caught the rosy nub between his teeth and gently flicked Roxas with his tongue, causing a wanton moan to burst from his lips. Suddenly, Axel's three fingers were replaced with a hard, thick heat that eased into his body, throbbing and rocking gently against the nerves inside him, blinding his vision with an endless blackness drenched in the smell of sex and the endless waves of pleasure.

And he couldn't tell where Axel was anymore, around him, on top of him, against him, _in him_. Axel was inside of him and their hips couldn't stop moving and pounding and his legs clenched and unclenched, as his body rises and falls and rises and falls and rises and... and... _and_...

"_Axel..._"

The moan morphed into a cry as he burst, not knowing whether his eyes were open or shut, whether his mouth was agape or jaws clenched, if his body was cascading—

And a rough, soothing warmth filled his body, and the sound of Axel's low grunt sounded against the crook of his neck, and their bodies simply melted.

"Roxas," Axel murmured, pressing weak kisses against the blond's sweaty neck. "Roxas..."

His throat was sore from the moaning and yelling, and hardly able to form a response. "Ye... y-yes?"

In the darkness, Axel propped himself up on his unsteady elbows, hovering above Roxas's body, yet so close that their noses brushed and the blond could see the faint glint of the older man's green eyes glowing softly and adoring him.

"Thank you."

Roxas cocks his head to the side, confused. "What for?"

"What, did you forget?" Axel laughed, slightly nervous. "Thanks for not serving my own balls to me with a side of wabasi."

The blond burst into a sudden fit of giggles, the shaking of his body translating into the mattress, causing Axel to fumble and slide back atop Roxas's body.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Axel, you better get your skinny ass moving before I come over there and _make_ you!"

The redhead turned toward his boyfriend and winked. "Baby, that's a _great_ idea."

Roxas huffed and rolled his eyes. As much as he would love ravishing the idiot at the moment, his graduation robes weren't exactly the proper kind of attire to be wearing as a precursor to—well, as Sora and Riku so kindly put it—extremely loud and passionately stimulating, hot, uncontrolled buttsex. Apparently, the two were under the impression that unrestrained banging of the behind was the only kind of sex the couple ever had.

Before Roxas could come up with a witty retort, he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of his cousin and said cousin's boyfriend.

"Guys, it's about to start," Sora announced. Then, addressing Roxas, he added, "We need to get ourselves in there before everyone graduates without us!"

Sighing loudly, Axel planted a firm shove between Roxas's shoulder blades and propelled the blond into Sora's arms. Grin on his face, he wrapped an arm around Riku's shoulders and pointed with his thumb back at both himself and the silveret.

"Then the pretty boys will go wait in the stand and make fun of idiot straight chicks." And as Roxas was about to respond, Axel interrupted. "Sound good? Sounds good. I'm glad we could come to this agreement. Toodles!"

Sora watched their two older friends' retreating forms and frowned. "Did he seriously just say 'toodles'?"

"Could've been worse," Roxas reminded him, and Sora visibly shuddered.

"Good point."

- -

"THREE... TWO... ONE... _ZERO!_"

Hundred of caps went flinging through the air, and from the sidelines of the football field where the graduates swarmed, Riku stood behind Sora's camera, quietly snapping away pictures of the two Strifes were hugging and celebrating along with their friends.

"Hey, Riku?" Axel asked, having stopped cheering for Roxas and Sora.

"Hmm."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and the redhead laid an arm on Riku's shoulder.

"I'm glad... I'm glad we're like this."

Riku scrunched up his face. "You mean... former fuck buddies?"

"Yeah," Axel agreed, not bothering to ridicule Riku's abnormal use of crude language.

The silveret laughed and lowered the camera from his eyes. "Same here," he replied as he watched Sora and Roxas begin to make their way toward their boyfriends in the crowds.

It's not like they needed anything else.

* * *

And thus brings this story to a complete. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who read through this entire thing and those of you who may or may not get/resist the urge to flame me for waiting about half a year to write the last chapter. I'm so very thankful to everyone who sat through my stylistically awkward prose that was present through the majority of this story. Without you, others never would have subjected themselves that is the horror of chapters one through eight.

With sincerity, I hereby thank you all.

_N'oublie pas cette histoire, s'il vous plaî__t.  
Bisous, Minikimii  
_


End file.
